Mendokusē
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: La 4e Grande Guerre Shinobi s'est terminée et les villages ninjas doivent panser leurs plaies. Afin que l'Alliance Shinobi perdure après ce conflit, Shikamaru et Temari sont chargés de mener une mission primordiale qui permettra de concrétiser un objectif que l'on pensait irréalisable : la paix sur le continent shinobi. ShikaXTema.
_Salut à tous ! Bon j'ai été absent pendant pas mal de temps du site à cause notamment d'activités et d'imprévus extérieurs. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de poursuivre l'écriture de "Uchiha no Sensô" et de me lancer dans un nouveau projet de fiction : un One-Shot ShikaXTema. Si vous avez lu mes fictions précédents, vous avez surement du remarquer que je suis fan de ce couple, très fan même. Ainsi j'ai décidé de sauter le pas et d'écrire une fiction centrée sur ces deux personnages._

 _Auparavant, j'étais parti sur l'idée d'un One-Shot, mais après mures réflexions, j'ai décidé d'en faire un triptyque, soit trois parties. Cela m'autorise à vous offrir des chapitres plus consistants et complets au lieu de vous offrir un énorme OS brut tout en me permettant de souffler après chaque publication. Cela me permet d'avoir également vos impressions et vos avis sur la première partie et me permettre de les prendre en compte pour la suite de la fiction. Les critiques sont toujours les bienvenus, je serais très heureux de répondre à vos commentaires, si j'en avais ... [Right in da feels !]_

 _Assez de politesse ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette première partie de Mendokuse. Je remercie mes comparses de toujours Etsukazu et Sarhtorian pour leur aide durant l'élaboration de ce projet que je mènerais à terme._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires. Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Mendokusē**

 **Première partie**

 **La route vers l'océan**

Les nuages filaient lentement sur la pastelle bleutée du ciel au-dessus de Konoha en ce début d'après-midi estival. Les rayons du soleil offraient au village caché des feuilles, une de ses plus chaudes journées de l'été. Les rares langues blanches qui parsemaient le ciel n'étaient pas assez épaisses pour permettre aux habitants de Konoha de bénéficier de quelques instants d'ombre. L'astre solaire arrivait à percer à travers les nuages et les habitants de Konoha les plus récalcitrants à la chaleur avaient trouvé un moyen pour se rafraichir ou un endroit où ils pourraient échapper aux rayons solaires.

Et pourtant, Shikamaru Nara devait supporter cette chaleur presque insoutenable. Sa veste de chûnin l'étouffait, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et secoua son sweat noir. Sans l'intervention de sa mère, il aurait porté quelque chose de bien plus léger et de moins chaud, plutôt que l'épais pantalon et le sweat sombre qui faisaient partie de la panoplie des shinobis de Konoha. Le domaine Nara se trouvait à côté d'un grand bois où pouvait prospérer des cerfs et des biches sans être dérangé par des intrus. Entouré par les arbres, le domaine du clan Nara avait toujours bénéficié de l'ombre et de la fraicheur octroyée par ce bosquet. Shikamaru avait toujours vécu dans un environnement frais. Même durant son enfance, alors que Konoha croulait sous la canicule, Shikamaru n'avait qu'à se caler sous le tronc d'un des arbres du domaine pour se rafraichir et en profiter pour faire une longue sieste à l'ombre des feuilles.

Cependant le village avait été détruit par Pain et le domaine Nara n'avait pas été épargné. Les arbres du bosquet avaient été arrachés et les cerfs avaient fui vers des contrées plus paisibles. Lors de la reconstruction du village, les autorités avaient exigé que la disposition de certains districts devait être repensée afin de prévenir d'autres attaques comparables à celle de l'ancien leader de l'Akatsuki. Alors que le domaine Nara devait être rebâti plus vers l'intérieur du village, Yoshino Nara avait poussé son mari Shikaku à intervenir. En tant que leader des jōnin, le père de Shikamaru avait obtenu une dérogation de la part de la Godaime Hokage. Yoshino avait congratulé son mari pour avoir réussi à s'imposer face à Tsunade. Cependant Shikamaru savait que Shikaku n'avait pas tout dit à sa femme. Tous les chefs de clan de Konoha avaient pu demander à l'Hokage à ce que leurs domaines restent à leurs emplacements initiaux. Shikaku profita pleinement de ses instants de gloire jusqu'à ce que sa femme découvre le pot-aux-roses. Mais le bosquet d'arbres qui entourait le domaine Nara mettrait du temps à repousser et la harde de cerfs ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment. En perdant le bosquet, le domaine Nara avait perdu cette protection naturelle contre les températures intenses. Le domaine Nara subissait dorénavant les humeurs de l'astre solaire, comme la plupart des villageois. Et aujourd'hui, Shikamaru regrettait lourdement que ce bois ne soit plus là.

En s'appuyant sur la rambarde, Shikamaru porta son regard sur Konoha. Le village caché s'étendait sur des kilomètres. A l'horizon, il apercevait les murailles qui encadraient le village sur un très large périmètre. La reconstruction du village s'était terminée il y a moins d'un mois. Bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas limité à une simple reconstruction à l'identique du village tel qu'il était avant l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. La restauration du village avait commencé par le Manoir de l'Hokage avant de s'élargir autour de ce gigantesque bâtiment rouge sous les têtes monumentales des Cinq Kages. Mais depuis une sixième tête s'était ajoutée à l'ensemble. Lorsque Kakashi Hatake reçut le titre de Rokudaime Hokage, le village était en grande partie rebâti mais en périphérie de Konoha tout était encore à faire.

Au lieu de poursuivre la tâche amorcée par Tsunade, Kakashi avait décidé de prendre une toute autre direction. Il avait stoppé le processus de reconstruction et avait réuni le conseil du village pour leur soumettre son projet d'extension. Kakashi envisageait de repousser les murailles et d'agrandir le village pour permettre l'édification de nouvelles infrastructures : des logements, des terrains d'entrainement, des commerces, une seconde académie et une clinique médicale. Sa proposition avait reçu un accueil mitigé auprès du conseil. Les plus réactionnaires s'étaient opposés au projet en mettant en évidence le coût de ce projet pharamineux. De plus, de nombreux villageois attendaient depuis très longtemps que leurs logements soient rebâtis. Ils considéraient que c'était trop leur demander d'attendre encore quelques mois avant de retrouver un logement notamment pendant l'hiver. Car pendant ce temps, les habitants sans toit occupaient des campements de fortune et s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la précarité. Certains membres du conseil, au contraire, appuyèrent la proposition de Kakashi indiquant que c'était un investissement pour l'avenir de Konoha. Ils soutinrent aussi que l'agrandissement du village devait être envisagé car beaucoup de personnes, provenant du Pays du Feu, arrivaient à Konoha en quête d'un logement et d'un travail. La proposition de Kakashi résoudrait ces deux problèmes mais la question du coût de l'agrandissement et de la construction des infrastructures ainsi que de la situation délicate des familles sans logement n'était pas résolue. Kakashi réussit néanmoins à obtenir que la moitié de la solde, versée habituellement aux shinobis en fin de mission, serait récupéré par le village afin de subvenir aux besoins des habitants non-logés et pour payer la construction des nouveaux logements et structures. La proposition de Kakashi avait été adoptée à deux voix d'écart et Shikamaru pouvait voir à présent que tous les efforts de ses camarades shinobis n'allaient pas être vains.

L'élargissement de Konoha était bien amorcé. Les premiers logements avaient été construits et équipés et l'administration de Konoha avait fait emménagé de nombreuses familles qui voyaient ainsi se concrétiser la fin de leurs dures épreuves. Les shinobis n'avaient pas chômé durant tout ce temps, redoublant d'efforts pour remplir un maximum de contrats afin de rapporter un maximum d'argent dans la perspective d'aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. A cause notamment des victimes de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, l'effectif au sein des forces de Konoha avait diminué et beaucoup de shinobis acceptaient de remplir plusieurs contrats à la fois pour combler ce manque. Kakashi avait annoncé récemment que l'argent engrangé par Konoha servirait aussi à subvenir aux besoins des veuves, veufs et orphelins qui avaient perdu leurs proches durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre et cela avait été positivement accueilli par la population.

Shikamaru essuya avec sa manche les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Konoha avait changé. Lui-même avait changé. La mort de son père avait laissé un vide au sein du domaine. Il savait bien que cela affectait sa mère, même si celle-ci tentait de conserver son attitude habituelle. Shikamaru savait qu'elle arriverait, un jour, à faire son deuil. Yoshino Nara connaissait les risques. Son mari était le commandant des jōnins. Dès que Shikaku avait endossé ce rôle, Shikamaru et Yoshino avaient envisagé cette issue. Être jōnin impliquait une charge et un risque inhérent au rang dans la hiérarchie shinobi. Shikaku n'avait jamais caché cet aspect de la tâche à son fils et Shikamaru avait accepté la mort de son père. Le jeune Nara n'allait pas s'éloigner du nindō de ses maitres, il comptait protéger Konoha et le « Roi », ce que son père et Asuma auraient voulu.

Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçue deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il venait d'accomplir une succession de contrats pour Konoha. Elle portait le sceau de l'Hokage. La lettre avait été réceptionnée par sa mère qui ne s'était pas gênée pour l'ouvrir alors que son fils n'était pas encore rentré de mission. Ainsi lorsque Shikamaru avait passé la porte de sa maison, sa mère lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Yoshino avait versé des larmes de bonheur en apprenant que son fils venait d'être nommé jōnin sur décision du Rokudaime Hokage. Shikamaru avait relu la missive de Kakashi trois fois de suite. Il était jōnin. Sa mère avait alors répété un nombre incalculable de fois combien elle était fière « de son bon à rien de fils qui était finalement devenu jōnin tout comme son père». Shikamaru s'était montré plus sceptique. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup. On ne devient pas jōnin en recevant une simple lettre marquée du sceau de l'Hokage. Shikamaru s'était souvenu du cas du défunt Neji Hyûga qui avait dû passer un examen pour obtenir le même grade. Shikamaru ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé un quelconque test permettant de mesurer ses capacités à moins que cela n'ait été fait à son insu.

A la fin de sa missive, Kakashi avait indiqué que Shikamaru était convoqué deux jours plus tard au Manoir du Hokage dans le cadre de l'organisation des prochains examens Chûnin. « Deux bonnes nouvelles dans la même journée » avait soupiré le jeune Nara. Shikamaru profita de ses deux jours de repos pour se poser toute sorte de questions. Il aurait pu aller directement demander au Rokudaime pourquoi il était monté en grade mais il savait également que Kakashi Hatake avait beaucoup de travail. Il en avait parlé à Chōji, avant que celui-ci ne reparte en mission, mais il n'avait pu lui donner aucune réponse satisfaisante. L'Akimichi se sentait fier et heureux pour son ami et il lui avait fait une longue accolade lorsqu'il avait appris le Nara était monté en grade. Puis Chōji était parti en mission et avait laissé Shikamaru tourmenté par ses interrogations.

Voilà où en était Shikamaru Nara. En sueur, appuyé sur une rambarde de métal chauffée par le soleil, au sommet du Manoir de l'Hokage, il attendait que Kakashi en ait terminé avec sa réunion du conseil pour pouvoir enfin obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il avait préféré monter au sommet du Manoir, pour patienter à l'air libre, plutôt que de subir l'air étouffant et brulant à l'intérieur du Manoir. Lorsque sa mère avait appris qu'il allait se rendre à la convocation de l'Hokage, elle lui avait ordonné de s'habiller prestement en tenue complète de chûnin et ce malgré l'intense chaleur au dehors. Face à sa mère en furie, Shikamaru ne s'était même pas lancé dans une bataille qu'il avait perdue d'avance. Et c'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait en nage au sommet du Manoir de l'Hokage espérant qu'une brise le rafraichirait un tant soit peu. Heureusement pour lui, il sentit un vent frais lui caresser les joues et il inspira longuement pour s'imprégner de cette brise éphémère.

Quelqu'un venait de le rejoindre sur le toit du Manoir. Il se retourna et vit Shiho portant un dossier et qui remettait se lunettes sur son nez. La kunoichi, experte en analyse et codes, avait été choisi par l'Hokage pour devenir son assistante. Celle-ci avait accepté le poste sans se poser de questions parfaitement consciente de la difficulté de la tâche. Shiho aussi avait changé, elle était devenue plus féminine, abandonnant sa tenue vestimentaire négligée de rat de bibliothèque pour une jupe noire, des collants et une tenue ample beige.

-Hokage-sama va vous recevoir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci. Répondit Shikamaru en rendant son sourire à la kunoichi.

Shikamaru entra seul dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi Hatake était assis devant des piles de papier et de dossiers. Dans un coin de la pièce, un ventilateur tournait la tête de gauche à droite rafraichissant la pièce qui était quasiment plongé dans l'obscurité. Les stores étaient descendus pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de faire du bureau de Kakashi un véritable four. Shikamaru referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'au bureau où le Rokudaime Hokage remplissait une tonne de paperasse.

Kakashi leva le nez de son travail et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ses deux pupilles noires totalement identiques croisèrent les yeux de Shikamaru.

-Je suis sûr que tu dois te poser des tas de questions en ce moment, dit Kakashi sans même saluer le Nara.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une lettre de l'Hokage. Répliqua Shikamaru. Surtout que celle-ci me donne le grade de jōnin. C'est sérieux ?

-Je ne fais rien à la légère, répondit Kakashi en croisant les bras sur son torse. Evidemment, c'est très sérieux.

-Je ne savais pas que l'Hokage pouvait décider qui devait devenir jōnin ou non. Dit Shikamaru en sortant la lettre de sa sacoche.

-L'Hokage dispose d'un pouvoir discrétionnaire sur les nominations des jōnins. C'est rare qu'il l'utilise, et c'est très mal vu pour lui de le faire, s'il n'a pas mis le commandement des jōnins au courant de son choix. Mais Genma n'a émis aucune objection concernant ma décision. Il semblait apprécier l'idée.

Shikamaru soupira et s'essuya à nouveau le front. Il avait presque espéré que c'était une blague mais c'était bel et bien vrai. Il était un jōnin maintenant.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai été favorisé par rapport à d'autres ? S'interrogea Shikamaru. Beaucoup attendent des années avant qu'on leur accorde la possibilité d'accéder à ce grade. Et vous me le donnez comme ça ?

-C'est un acte murement réfléchi, reprit Kakashi. Je connais tes capacités. Je t'ai vu agir en mission, en tant que leader ou en tant que simple ninja d'escouade. On m'a aussi rapporté tes actions durant la guerre. Et c'est qui me fait penser que tu es prêt à assumer le grade de jōnin.

Shikamaru passa sa main dans ses cheveux et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche :

- _Mendokusē_ , moi qui espérait pouvoir encore profiter de mon statut de chûnin … Finalement, je vais devoir m'y faire.

-Tu dois le savoir tout comme moi, Shikamaru. Dit Kakashi. La guerre nous a fait payer un cher tribut. De nombreux jōnins sont morts, d'autres sont incapables de poursuivre leur tâche de shinobi.

Shikamaru comprenait bien la pensée de Kakashi. L'Alliance Shinobi avait versé suffisamment de sang contre Madara Uchiha et avait finalement gagné la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi mais au prix de lourdes pertes. Shikamaru et ses camarades avaient dû enterrer des camarades comme Neji Hyûga. Les clans Yamanaka et Nara avaient perdus leurs chefs. Quant à ceux qui ne pourraient plus jamais assumer leur fonction de ninja, Shikamaru saisissait pleinement le ressentiment du Rokudaime Hokage. Gai Maito était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.

-J'ai besoin de sang neuf. La guerre nous a pris d'excellents shinobis mais elle a permis à certains de faire leurs preuves. déclara Kakashi. Konoha a besoin de shinobis d'élite et tu fais partie des personnes que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps.

La décision de Kakashi s'inscrivait dans celles des anciens Hokages. Il perpétuait la Volonté du Feu. De nouveaux jōnins devaient prendre la place de ceux tombés au combat. Tout comme son maitre, en tant que jōnin, il devrait encadrer une équipe de genins. Il leur transmettrait son savoir et leur apprendrait à devenir de vrais shinobis. Un jour, il fondra une famille et il lui faudra transmettre cet héritage de la Volonté du Feu à ses enfants.

-Dans ce cas, je tâcherais de ne pas vous décevoir, répondit Shikamaru avec lassitude qui se pliait à la décision du Rokudaime.

-Je te fais confiance, répliqua l'Hokage alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sous son masque.

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir que pour ça. Qu'en est-il de l'examen chûnin ?

-J'allais y venir, reprit lentement Kakashi en posant ses coudes sur son bureau.

Il parcourut du regard la paperasse éparpillée devant lui. Il souleva quelques feuilles à la recherche de quelque chose et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces recherches étaient vaines, il actionna un bouton sur le bord de son bureau.

-Shiho-san. Est-ce vous qui avez le dossier des candidats pour les examens chunins ?

Un léger silence passa avant que le Rokudaime Hokage obtienne une réponse.

- _Oui, je l'ai complété comme vous me l'aviez demandé._ Répondit une voix à travers un interphone.

-Pardon, j'ai dû oublier que je vous les avez remis, dit Kakashi embarrassé.

 _-Ce n'est rien, Hokage-sama. Concernant les examens chunins, celle que vous attendiez est arrivée. Dois-je la laisser entrer ?_

-Faites, Shiho. Faites.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shikamaru et Kakashi accueillirent une troisième personne dans le bureau du Hokage. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le Nara reconnut, en un fragment de secondes, cette kunoichi qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre. Portant un chemisier mauve aux manches amples, une robe sombre s'arrêtant aux genoux et un fin plastron avec une ceinture de tissu rouge lui enserrant la taille, la kunoichi rejoignit Shikamaru face au Rokudaime Hokage. Le Nara sentit les pupilles vertes de cette femme se poser sur lui. Sa chevelure blonde dorée nouée en deux couettes et l'éventail qu'elle portait dans son dos la rendait dissociable de toutes les kunoichis de la péninsule shinobi.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Shikamaru. Déclara Temari avec un sourire en coin.

Le Nara rendit son sourire à la blonde de Suna.

-Content de voir que tu portes bien, répondit Shikamaru avec flegme.

-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dit-elle avec malice en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est une manière d'être poli, rectifia le Nara.

Kakashi, voyant que les retrouvailles de la kunoichi de Suna et le shinobi de Konoha pourraient s'éterniser, décida d'y mettre un terme en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Shikamaru et Temari pivotèrent vers l'Hokage comme s'il venait tout juste de le remarquer.

-Merci d'être venu, Temari, commença Kakashi. J'espère que votre voyage s'est déroulé sans encombre.

-Mon voyage a été agréable, répondit la kunoichi, merci de le demander, Hokage-sama. J'ai amené les documents que vous désiriez.

La kunoichi sortit un rouleau de sa sacoche et le déposa sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi prit délicatement le rouleau dans ses mains et le posa directement devant.

-La lecture de ces documents pourra attendre. Il est temps de vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez été convoqués.

-L'examen chûnin … répondit Shikamaru. On en était rendu là toute à l'heure.

-Exact, dit Kakashi. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée et que les Cinq Grandes Nations se sont remises des dommages engendrés par l'Akatsuki, il est temps qu'un nouvel examen Chûnin ait lieu. Le Raikage a proposé qu'il se déroule à Kumo. Les autres villages n'ont vu aucun inconvénient à cela. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que l'Alliance Shinobi perdure et cet examen chûnin pourrait être un pas de plus vers une entente durable.

Malgré la fin de la guerre, alors que l'ennemi commun de Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna et Konoha avait été vaincu, les cinq villages shinobis avaient décidé de conserver leur coopération notamment sur le plan économique. Des accords commerciaux avaient été signés au lendemain de la guerre afin que les villages ninjas ne subissent pas de manière trop brutale leur perte d'effectifs qui auraient eu des conséquences dramatiques sur le nombre de missions prises en charge par les villages et donc sur l'économie de ces derniers. Certains envisageaient que ces accords commerciaux pourraient déboucher sur une alliance plus concrète, transformant radicalement le monde shinobi. Kakashi et Gaara travaillaient énormément à ce que l'alliance entre les cinq grands villages reste intacte, et ce malgré la fin de leur combat.

-Cependant, Kumo, Iwa et Kiri n'avaient pas participé au dernier examen chûnin, poursuivit Kakashi. Et maintenant, ils souhaitent tous y participer afin de permettre à leurs genins de gravir les échelons. Ce nouvel examen pourrait avoir une ampleur considérable si on inclut les candidats des cinq grands villages et ceux des villages mineurs. C'est l'occasion idéale pour mettre en exergue l'alliance. J'en ai déjà longuement discuté avec le Kazekage et il est de mon avis.

Le regard du Rokudaime Hokage se concentra sur Temari. Comme l'avait deviné l'Hatake, Gaara avait fait part de ses objectifs avec sa sœur. Après tout, les enfants de Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage, étaient la tête pensante de Suna. Kankurō et Temari ne se retenaient pas pour aider leur petit frère dans la lourde tâche qui l'incombait. La valeur d'un Kage se mesurait également à ceux qui le conseillaient.

-En quoi cela nous concerne ? S'impatienta Shikamaru.

-J'y viens, dit Kakashi. Le Raikage a proposé son village comme lieu d'examen mais il a précisé qu'il souhaitait que ce soit vous qui organisiez ce nouvel examen.

-Nous ? demanda Shikamaru, en haussant les sourcils, incrédule.

-Ça t'étonne ? S'interrogea Temari en soupirant.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le Raikage choisit des shinobis de pays étrangers pour organiser un examen chûnin dans son propre village ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Disons que Kumo a eu des précédents concernant l'organisation des examens chûnin, expliqua Kakashi en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

La mine interrogative de Shikamaru montrait bien que la réponse de Kakashi ne l'avait pas du tout éclairé. Ce fut Temari qui apporta une réponse à ses questions :

-Il y a une dizaine d'années, Kumo avait organisé un examen chûnin sur son propre territoire. Mais durant l'évènement, toutes les équipes genins du village de Kumo remportèrent haut la main les épreuves tandis que les équipes des autres villages rencontraient bien plus de difficultés. A la fin de la compétition, presque tous les genins de Kumo avaient brillé tandis que tous les autres s'étaient montrés lamentables. Entre les soupçons de tricherie, d'arbitrage truqué et les rumeurs insinuant que les équipes de Kumo avaient été mises au courant du déroulement des épreuves, Iwa et Suna ont dénoncé cet examen fantoche qui a rapporté beaucoup de requêtes de missions et donc d'argent au Pays de la Foudre notamment grâce aux paris entre les Daimyo.

-Depuis Kumo n'a plus organisé aucun examen chûnin. Continua l'Hokage. Et toute tentative s'est soldée par une désolidarisation de l'évènement par tous les autres villages.

-Et aujourd'hui, le Raikage veut se racheter une conduite, dit Temari d'un ton moqueur.

-Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il a décidé que nous allions nous charger de l'organisation, déclara Shikamaru.

-C'est une décision directe du Raikage, insista Kakashi. Le Tsuchikage et la Mizukage avaient émis quelques doutes lorsque le Raikage avait proposé Kumo comme lieu d'examen. Mais ils ont accepté de participer à condition que l'organisation des épreuves soit attribuée à des shinobis extérieurs à Kumo. Gaara et moi avons rejoints cette proposition et Aa a été obligé de se plier à nos exigences. Et en consultant le rendu des derniers examens chûnin que vous avez tous les deux organisés, le Raikage a considéré que vous seriez son meilleur choix pour organiser ce nouvel examen.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête. L'examen qu'il avait organisé avec Temari, il y a deux ans, ne s'était pas voulu spectaculaire. Il concernait Suna et Konoha ainsi que quelques villages mineurs qui gravitaient autour du Pays du Vent et du Pays du Feu. Ses camarades de classe avaient obtenu le grade de chûnin lors de cet examen. Il avait été content pour eux et ça s'était terminé ainsi. Les autorités de Konoha et Suna, heureuses des résultats du dernier examen, avaient envisagé que Temari et Shikamaru organisent une seconde session d'épreuve mais les évènements impliquant Akatsuki avaient empêché ces projets d'aboutir. Allait-il devoir organiser un véritable examen ou bien un spectacle divertissant pour les Cinq Kages et les Daimyo ? Temari ne semblait nullement gênée par cette assignation. Shikamaru avait appris à connaitre la kunoichi de Suna. Elle était une « princesse », fille de Kazekage. Depuis son enfance, elle avait été élevée pour sacrifier tout ce qu'elle avait pour son village et ses habitants. Lorsqu'on lui confiait une mission, elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à rechigner à la tâche, contrairement à Shikamaru qui pouvait parfois se laisser décourager si la mission ne lui plaisait pas. Temari avait déjà accepté cette mission et Shikamaru ne pouvait plus reculer.

Les yeux de jade de la jōnin se figèrent sur Shikamaru. Elle attendait sa réponse et Shikamaru ne la laissa pas patienter une minute de plus.

-Alors par où est-ce qu'on commence ? demanda Shikamaru en croisant les bras.

-Toute chose viendra en temps voulu. Répondit l'Hokage. Vous aurez pleinement le temps de préparer les examens. Ils n'auront lieu que dans deux mois, peut-être trois, si nous prenons du retard. Les Kages ont cependant déjà choisi les équipes qui participeront à l'évènement. Temari m'a ramené la liste des équipes de Suna et celle d'Iwa par la même occasion.

Kakashi sortit un petit parchemin d'un tiroir et le poussa en bout de bureau et invita Temari à le prendre.

-Voilà la liste des participants pour Konoha.

La kunoichi récupéra le parchemin et le rangea dans sa sacoche placée au bas de son dos.

-Il faut vous rendre au village de Kiri pour récupérer la liste de participants à l'examen chûnin auprès du Mizukage. Ensuite, vous devrez aller récupérer celle des participants pour le village de Kumo. Le Raikage en profitera pour vous parler du déroulement des examens et les moyens qui seront mis à votre disposition pour leur organisation.

-Tout un programme, dit à mi-voix Shikamaru d'un ton sarcastique.

-Au lieu d'être sarcastique, va plutôt te préparer, siffla Temari sévère. La route est longue jusqu'à Kiri. Je ne vais pas t'attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

-Je suis sûr qu'Hokage-sama a surement d'autres éléments à nous donner sur cette mission, avança Shikamaru en croisant le regard de Temari.

-A vrai dire, elle a raison, répliqua Kakashi. Tu peux disposer. Va te préparer pour cette mission, je vais m'entretenir avec Temari sur les modalités de cette mission. Elle te les rapportera plus tard.

Shikamaru aurait préféré ne pas être mis à l'écart plutôt que d'être simplement renvoyé chez lui comme un mioche. Mais les regards insistants de l'Hokage et de la jōnin de Suna lui indiquèrent qu'il était de trop dans cette pièce. Il tourna les talons en silence et sortit du bureau de l'Hokage. Il referma la porte avec pour dernier aperçu la chevelure blonde de la kunoichi. Shikamaru soupira et rentra vite chez lui pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

Lorsque Temari ressortit du bureau de l'Hokage, le soleil avait quitté son zénith, débutant sa course vers l'Ouest. Aux portes du manoir de l'Hokage, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Shikamaru mais aucun signe du Nara. Elle sortit de l'enceinte du manoir pour arriver sur la grande avenue de Konoha. Sur sa gauche, elle entrevit un banc de marbre blanc. La route avait été longue d'Iwa à Konoha. Ses jambes et ses pieds compressés dans ses sandales de combat lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Temari retira son éventail de sa boucle de rangement attachée au bas de son dos. Elle le posa contre le mur et s'installa sur le banc, étendant avec satisfaction ses jambes endolories. La chaleur lui importait peu. La kunoichi venait d'un pays où le froid et la pluie étaient rares mais où les rayons ardents du soleil et le sable étaient omniprésents. Elle soupira en croisant les jambes. Connaissant le Nara, Temari savait qu'il n'allait pas se presser pour la rejoindre, elle aurait au moins le temps de souffler avant de reprendre la route.

Temari laissa son regard dériver sur l'avenue principale de Konoha qui s'animait à mesure que l'après-midi avançait. Konoha avait bien changé. Même une étrangère comme elle se rendait compte de la transformation subie par le village des Feuilles après l'attaque du leader de l'Akatsuki. Certaines échoppes et restaurants avaient changés de place. D'anciennes rues avaient disparues pour laisser place à de plus grandes avenues encadrées par de hauts bâtiments surplombant les habitations et logements plus modestes. Toute la disposition des bâtiments avait été modifiée. Temari s'était sentie quelque peu perdue lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce nouveau Konoha. Auparavant, elle s'était rendue à plusieurs reprises en mission diplomatique à Konoha et Temari avait réussi à créer ses marques dans ce village qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se souvenait du magasin de sucreries où elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller acheter quelques douceurs. La kunoichi en profitait pour en ramener à ses frères à Suna tout en ne se privant pas d'en déguster durant ses haltes sur le chemin du retour.

Mais dorénavant, avec la nouvelle structure de Konoha, elle avait été incapable de retrouver cette échoppe de sucreries. Avant de rejoindre le manoir de l'Hokage, elle s'était permise de parcourir les rues et allées environnant la grande avenue de Konoha à la recherche de ce magasin. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à le retrouver et se perdit presque dans les rues nouvellement tracées du village. Temari avait une mission et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec quelque chose d'aussi futile. Elle était retournée alors dans la rue principale pour se diriger vers le manoir de l'Hokage et ce, sans s'éloigner de son chemin. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle avait du temps devant elle, Temari pouvait tenter de retrouver la trace de cette échoppe. La kunoichi y réfléchit sérieusement pendant quelques instants mais se ravisa en pensant à sa mission.

Konoha avait changé. Temari se mit à songer à Suna. Son village serait amené à changer également. L'ère, que les Kages promettaient de bâtir, devait radicalement bouleverser le monde shinobi jusqu'à ses origines. C'était un objectif ambitieux, insensé auraient répondu leurs aïeux. Et pourtant, cette entente entre les grandes nations avait posé les fondements d'une réalisation encore plus gigantesque : la paix. Temari, tout comme d'autres, était partagée sur la concrétisation de cette paix entre les nations shinobis. Depuis sa naissance, en tant que princesse de Suna, elle avait appris que la paix était une chose fragile qui menaçait de se briser à la moindre occasion. Son père la voyait comme une chose illusoire, qui marquait uniquement une période de temps entre deux guerres. Aujourd'hui, Temari avait appris que cette chose fragile devait être protégée à tout prix et ce malgré les sacrifices.

A la mort du Yondaime Kazekage et du Sandaime Hokage, tout portait à croire que les deux nations partiraient en guerre l'une contre l'autre. Malgré l'attaque en son sein, Konoha disposait d'une force d'attaque supérieure au village du Pays du Vent. Suna aurait pu tenir quelques temps par des actions de guérilla et de raids dans le désert mais tout ceci se serait inévitablement terminé sur la ruine totale de Suna. Cette période rappelait les pires moments de sa vie à Temari. Son père avait perdu la vie dans une entreprise vaine, en s'associant avec un nukenin sans scrupule, et ses décisions risquaient de mener Suna à l'annihilation. Chaque nuit, Temari craignait de s'endormir en pensant qu'un shinobi de Konoha viendrait lui trancher la gorge durant son sommeil. Et pourtant cette terrible période fut suivie d'une grande période d'espoir. Konoha avait accepté de faire la paix avec Suna et leur alliance avait été maintenue malgré la conspiration d'Oto visant à détruire Konoha. C'était durant cette période que Gaara s'était métamorphosé. Le frère froid et sanguinaire s'était ouvert aux autres, aussi bien à sa famille qu'aux habitants et shinobis de Suna. Cela pouvait être dû à son combat contre Naruto Uzumaki ou à la mort de son père, mais Temari s'en moquait. Elle avait vu cette soudaine transformation comme un bon présage pour l'avenir du village et l'accession de Gaara au poste de Godaime Kazekage la conforta dans cette idée. Gaara avait réussi à redonner à Suna une partie de sa puissance. En coopération avec Konoha, les demandes de missions affluaient à nouveau vers Suna qui sortait peu à peu de son marasme économique.

Aujourd'hui, Suna continuait à se développer et son village viendrait à changer. Tout cela fut possible grâce à la paix entre Suna et Konoha. Cette chose fragile et illusoire avait sauvé Suna. Temari avait vu ce que l'alliance entre deux villages avait permis. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait être possible si les Cinq Villages venaient à coopérer. Temari avait décidé de croire en cet espoir de paix. En tant que jōnin de Suna, fille et sœur de Kazekage, elle avait un rôle à jouer dans la réalisation de ce grand projet. La mission qu'on lui avait assignée s'intégrait dans ce grand projet. Elle ne comptait pas la prendre à la légère. Elle espérait qu'il en était de même pour son partenaire.

Une brise fraiche lui caressa les joues. Temari inspira longuement. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'enchainer les missions et les allers-retours entre Suna et les quatre coins du continent shinobi l'épuisaient. La kunoichi avait préféré faire une nuit blanche pour arriver au plus vite à Konoha. Maintenant, elle pensait au lit moelleux et douillet qui l'attendait dans l'une des nombreuses auberges entre ici et le village caché de Kiri.

-Désolé pour le retard …

Shikamaru se tenait devant elle, les mains plongées dans les poches avec un air nonchalant ce qui agaça la blonde de Suna. Elle se remit debout et rattacha son éventail dans son dos.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Nara avait changé de vêtements. Il portait dorénavant un tee-shirt noir sous sa veste de chûnin ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses chevilles et un sac de voyage sur son dos. Sur l'une des manches de son tee-shirt, un tourbillon rouge avait été cousu, preuve de son appartenance au village de Konoha. Shikamaru semblait nettement plus à l'aise pour supporter la chaleur avec cette tenue. Temari se rappela des gouttes de sueurs qu'elle avait vu perler sur le front du Nara pendant l'entretien avec l'Hokage. Cela l'avait fait sourire de le voir crouler sous la chaleur, lui qui était toujours sûr plein d'assurance.

-Rien de véritablement important, répondit Shikamaru.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Temari qui n'insista pas plus. J'aimerais partir avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Toujours aussi agréable …, fit remarquer Shikamaru avec un rictus railleur.

-Pour ton bon plaisir, répliqua Temari sur le même ton complice.

Les deux jōnins empruntèrent la grande avenue de Konoha, passant devant les commerces qui rouvraient peu à peu leurs portes, une fois le pic de chaleur passé. Temari vit néanmoins de nombreux restaurants déjà ouverts, bondés de monde qui se cachaient des rayons agressifs du soleil. D'une taverne, la kunoichi entendit des ivrognes beugler une chanson dont elle n'arrivait à distinguer aucune parole. Malgré les catastrophes, les habitants de Konoha ne s'étaient pas laissé aller au désespoir.

-Avant de partir, il me reste un dernier truc à faire, annonça Shikamaru alors qu'il arrivait à une intersection.

Temari haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'aussi important à faire ? Temari voulait arriver au plus vite à une auberge. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde à attendre Shikamaru alors que quelque part, dans une auberge du pays du Feu, un lit l'attendait ainsi que le repos qu'elle avait amplement mérité.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant de me rejoindre ? Reprocha la kunoichi.

Le Nara se gratta la tête, comme s'il cherchait une excuse pour cet imprévu.

-On n'en aura pas pour longtemps, dit Shikamaru. Il suffit juste que j'aille déposer quelque chose non loin d'ici.

Temari n'était pas convaincu par son explication et le Nara voyait bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas.

-Dépêchons-nous … soupira-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire.

Le Nara s'échappa de la grande avenue par une petite ruelle que Temari n'avait pas remarquée lors de son premier passage. Elle suivit Shikamaru dans tous les détours qu'il emprunta, passant à travers les rues de Konoha, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une échoppe de pâtisseries et de sucreries que Temari ne pensait jamais revoir. Shikamaru entra dans l'échoppe sans tenir compte de sa comparse hébétée mais satisfaite de retrouver ce magasin. Une sculpture de bois d'un tanuki aux bourses imposantes dévorant un mochi trônait à côté de l'entrée alors que la boutique avait pour enseigne « Le tanuki obèse ». Impossible de différencier le mochi des bourses du tanuki, mais Temari sut alors qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle rejoignit Shikamaru à l'intérieur et remarqua que rien n'avait changé. De petites tables étaient disposées çà et là entre des vitrines où se trouvaient des sucreries aux multiples couleurs. Derrière un comptoir de bois, devant des étals de gâteaux, se tenait une vieille dame ridée aux yeux plissés, assise sur un tabouret et enveloppée dans un yukata rose aux fleurs de cerisiers imprimées.

Shikamaru s'était directement dirigé vers le comptoir. Bien que la vielle semblait profondément assoupie, elle leva les yeux vers le Nara quand celui-ci fut à sa hauteur.

-Yo Shikamaru-kun. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Yo Sukure-san. répondit Shikamaru. J'ai besoin de quelques pâtisseries.

-De quoi, as-tu besoin ? reprit-elle sur un ton plus lent.

-Je vais prendre une dizaine de mochis, quatre brochettes de dangos, une boite d'uirôs et deux de vos monokas.

-Satou-kun. Viens servir Shikamaru-kun. Déclara la vieille en se tournant vers une porte en fond de magasin. Un gamin aux cheveux bruns en sortit en tee-shirt et short. Il devait bien avoir 8 ou 9 ans.

-Yo. Salua le garçon alors qu'il se tourna vers la vieille. C'est pour quoi, Baa-chan ?

-Dix mochis, quatre brochettes, une boite d'uiros et deux monokas, tu as tout compris, mon chou ? Répondit doucement Sukure.

-Dix mochis, quatre brochettes, une boite d'uiros et deux monokas, ça roule. dit Satou en s'échappant de derrière le comptoir pour aller rassembler la commande.

Le garçon fila entre les tables et les clients qui dégustaient des pâtisseries autour d'un thé glacé. Passant d'une vitrine à une autre en quelques secondes, il faisait preuve d'une agilité remarquable pour se faufiler entre les tables et récupérer les différentes pâtisseries.

-Oi Shikamaru-kun. Tu savais que Satou-kun rentrait à l'Académie cette année ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, reprit Sukure en ricanant. Il s'entraine dans le jardin à grimper aux arbres ou à jeter des kunais contre les troncs. Il prend ça vraiment au sérieux. C'est assez drôle à voir.

-Il est déjà plus motivé que moi à son âge, répliqua Shikamaru.

Le garçon revint illico avec le sac rempli de sucreries qu'il donna à Shikamaru. Temari vit le Nara sortit un porte-monnaie de sa poche d'où il tira un billet de 10 ryôs.

Sukure récupéra le billet et rendit quelques pièces au jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Temari.

-Et vous mademoiselle ? Que désirez-vous ? Comme d'habitude ?

Etonnée, Temari ne s'attendait pas à ce que la gérante se souvienne d'elle. La kunoichi de Suna n'était venue que six fois et n'avait jamais véritablement engagé la conversation avec la vieille Sukure malgré l'attachement qu'elle avait développée pour son échoppe. Elle sentit les regards de Satou et de Shikamaru se poser sur elle. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Shikamaru, surpris et amusé. Temari craignit que le rouge lui monte aux joues.

-Oui, comme d'habitude. Dit-elle en paraissant naturelle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut son sac de sucreries par le petit Satou. Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de l'argent de sa sacoche, Shikamaru tendit un billet à la vieille Sukure.

-Je vais payer pour elle, déclara le Nara.

-Je peux payer, ajouta Temari en tendant un billet à la gérante.

Les yeux verts de Temari lorgnèrent les pupilles sombres du brun.

-Je te les offre. Dit Shikamaru, poli.

-Merci, siffla Temari, mais j'insiste. Je paie ma part.

Sukure ricana entre ce qu'il restait de sa dentition tandis que Satou repartit dans l'arrière-boutique pour rejoindre le jardin ou plutôt son terrain d'entrainement. Temari et Shikamaru ressortirent de l'échoppe en silence, chacun avec leur sac de pâtisseries, sous le regard amusé de la gérante. Shikamaru proposa à la kunoichi de Suna de prendre ses sucreries dans son sac de voyage étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas assez de place dans sa sacoche de shinobi. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Nara.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Temari.

-Suis-moi, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Répliqua Shikamaru en reprenant la rue qu'ils avaient empruntée pour arriver devant le magasin.

Une nuée de gamins s'échappa d'un croisement et fonça vers eux. Ils les laissèrent passer en se calant contre les murs. Les enfants disparurent dans une rue plus loin en criant bruyamment et ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Shikamaru ne décide de briser le silence :

-Alors comme ça tu connais « Le tanuki obèse » ?

-J'y suis allé quelques fois lors de mes précédentes visites.

-Il s'agit des meilleures pâtisseries de Konoha. J'y allais fréquemment en sortant de l'Académie avec un ami. Une fois qu'on a gouté aux dangos de la vieille Sukure, les autres sucreries paraissent bien fades.

-Je dois avouer que nous n'en avons pas d'aussi bons à Suna, déclara Temari. Je n'arrivais justement plus à le retrouver depuis la reconstruction de Konoha.

-Au moins, ce détour t'aura permis de le retrouver, reprit Shikamaru.

-Oui, répondit Temari en affichant sa satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé la boutique de Sukure. Mais j'espère que ce détour ne s'éternisera pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera bientôt fini. Répondit le Nara.

Ils arrivèrent dans une zone résidentielle du village, où se trouvaient des maisons ou des appartements, bordée par des arbres et des buissons. Shikamaru passa devant plusieurs maisons avant de monter un escalier qui le mena sur un long corridor ouvert où se déroulaient les portes de différents appartements. Lorsque Shikamaru se stoppa devant une porte et actionna la sonnette, Temari examina le numéro sur la porte : le numéro 10.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une femme brune vienne leur ouvrir la porte. Temari avait déjà vu cette personne auparavant. Ses yeux rouges vifs et ses cheveux sombres ondulés la ramenaient quelques années plus tôt lors du dernier examen chûnin qui s'était déroulé à Suna. Elle était responsable d'une équipe de Konoha, cela revint soudainement à Temari en un éclair.

-Shikamaru…, laissa échapper la femme en apercevant le jeune homme au catogan.

-Konnichiwa, Kurenai-sensei, la salua Shikamaru.

Kurenai remarqua la blonde de Suna qui accompagnait le Nara. Les kunoichis ne s'étaient croisées que peu de fois. Mais Kurenai avait bien reconnu la sœur du Godaime Kazekage. Temari fut la première à la saluer d'un « Konnichiwa » solennel que Kurenai lui rendit.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré, dit Kurenai à l'attention de Shikamaru.

-J'ai terminé ma dernière mission plus tôt, répondit le Nara. Le Hokage m'a accordé deux jours de repos. Mais je repars dès maintenant.

-Je vois. Reprit la jōnin de Konoha en souriant.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenir de l'appartement. Derrière Kurenai, dans le hall d'entrée, venait d'apparaitre une kunoichi blonde tout habillée de mauve. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un nourrisson, habillé d'un pyjama léger, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges, à l'identique de sa mère.

-Shikamaru ! S'exclama Ino. Ça fait longtemps !

La Yamanaka ne cacha pas sa joie de revoir son ancien coéquipier. Shikamaru ressentit la même chose. Les mois précédents avaient été chargés pour tous les shinobis de Konoha. Tous enchainaient les différentes missions pour permettre à Konoha de subsister malgré les pertes d'effectifs de la guerre et des évènements récents. Les anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe 10, le trio Ino-Shika-Chô, ne s'étaient pas réunis depuis bien longtemps et ce à leur grand désarroi. Pourtant ces retrouvailles inespérées ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber.

-Yo, Ino. Salua le Nara d'un air détendu. Content de voir que tu te portes bien. Tu en as terminé avec ta mission à Iwa ?

-Je suis rentrée au village, hier soir, répondit Ino affichant un grand sourire. J'en profite pour souffler un peu avant que Kakashi-sensei ne m'envoie à nouveau dans un autre coin paumé du continent.

Ino croisa le regard de Temari restée légèrement en retrait par rapport aux shinobis de Konoha. Les deux blondes restèrent quelques instants à se fixer. Un rictus très discret se dessina sur les lèvres de la Yamanaka ce que remarqua la jōnin de Suna, qui ne sut pas comment l'interpréter.

-Konnichiwa, Temari-san. Dit Ino avec un sourire amical.

-Konnichiwa, reprit la kunoichi de Suna, aussi polie qu'elle avait été avec Kurenai.

Celui qui semblait le plus surpris par la venue de Shikamaru et de Temari était le nourrisson dans les bras d'Ino. Il observait les deux jōnins avec des yeux ronds curieux et émerveillés. Ses petits yeux rouges se figèrent sur Shikamaru et le nourrisson commença à s'agiter dans les bras d'Ino.

-Ola ! Ola ! dit doucement Ino alors que la petite chose balancait ses bras avec frénésie en direction du Nara.

-Aru ! Aru ! Aru !

Le bébé balançait ses bras boudinés vers Shikamaru en poussant de petites plaintes aigus. Ses minuscules doigts se tortillaient et se pliaient comme si le nourrisson cherchait à s'agripper à quelque chose. Shikamaru tendit la main et l'enfant lui saisit l'index entre ses petits doigts.

-Yo Mirai. On dirait que tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois. Déclara Shikamaru en souriant. Tu es passé de « Ru » à « Aru ».

-Aru ! Aru ! Aru !

-J'étais venu déposer des pâtisseries. Chōji m'avait dit que vous en manquiez. Dit Shikamaru en tendant le sac à Kurenai. J'y ai pensé juste avant de partir.

-Merci, je n'oublierais pas de remercier Chōji la prochaine fois qu'il passera. Dit Kurenai.

-Malheureusement, sensei, vous ne risquez pas de le voir tout de suite. Il est parti ce matin avec une dizaine de membres de son clan pour Kumo.

-Qu'est-ce que les Akimichi vont faire à Kumo ? demanda Ino en haussant un sourcil.

Alors que Shikamaru s'apprêtait à répondre, ce fut Temari qui éclaira la Yamanaka :

-Apparemment, le Raikage manque de main d'œuvre pour reconstruire les villages détruits lors de la guerre. L'Hokage a proposé que nous employions les capacités de décuplement des Akimichi pour faciliter l'ouvrage.

-Un mois, ça reste long tout de même, soupira Ino.

-Il n'y a pas que les villages du Pays de la Foudre à rebâtir. Reprit Temari en croisant les bras. Les Kages ont reçu des requêtes de la part des Daimyo des Pays du Gel et des Sources Chaudes pour que leurs villes et villages soient également reconstruits. Cela prend malheureusement beaucoup de temps.

-Je vois … dit Ino à mi-voix alors que la petite Mirai s'accrochait de toute ses forces à l'index de Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur ? demanda Kurenai. Nous serions au frais pour discuter.

-Désolé mais nous devons également partir ….

-J'ai du thé glacé que je viens juste d'ouvrir, dit Kurenai.

-Juste quelques minutes, ajouta Ino.

Cette fois, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à la kunoichi de Suna. Il lui signifiait que c'était à elle de décider. Temari sentit que toute l'attention se dirigeait vers elle. Elle croisa les pupilles rouges de Mirai qui continuait à répéter avec sa petite voix :

-Aru … Aru …

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela força la main à Temari.

-Quelques minutes, dans ce cas … répondit-elle en entrant en première dans l'appartement suivi d'un Shikamaru presque ravi.

* * *

Shikamaru et Temari s'étaient installés de chaque côté de la chaise de bébé où trônait la petite Mirai. Autour de la table ronde du salon, Ino s'était assise à côté de son coéquipier et ses pupilles bleutées alternaient entre le shinobi de Konoha et la kunoichi de Suna. Kurenai les rejoignit portant un plateau avec quatre tasses et un biberon. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table et s'approcha de Mirai. Sa fille tendait déjà ses mains vers le récipient empli de lait. Kurenai lui confia le biberon que Mirai cala entre ses paumes. La petite palpa la tétine avec sa bouche et commença à boire lentement le lait réchauffé. Kurenai resta quelques instants à regarder sa fille boire au biberon en espérant qu'elle n'en renverse pas sur sa tenue. Lorsque Mirai en eut assez, elle posa maladroitement le biberon sur la petite tablette de sa chaise haute. Ce dernier chancela mais Kurenai le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne chute et le replaça sur le plateau où se trouvaient les tasses de thé.

Kurenai distribua une tasse de thé glacé à chacun et récupéra le sac de pâtisseries acheté par Shikamaru qu'elle apporta à la cuisine.

-J'ignorais que vous aimiez les pâtisseries, Kurenai-sensei. Fit remarquer Shikamaru.

-Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, répondit l'intéressée. Je les réserve pour Anko.

-Anko ? interrogea Shikamaru intrigué.

-Oui, Anko. Reprit Kurenai avec un petit rire. Elle enchaine les missions tout comme vous mais elle a pris la fâcheuse habitude de passer son temps libre chez moi. Dès qu'elle a terminé une mission, elle vient immédiatement ici. Elle prend pour prétexte de vouloir voir Mirai mais de fil en aiguille, elle commence à s'installer : elle mange, elle se lave, et dort ici. J'apprécie ses visites, mais à petites doses. J'ai déjà un enfant à ma charge, je ne veux pas m'occuper en plus d'une adulte qui se considère toujours comme une adolescente, qui monopolise mon canapé et pille mon frigo. Anko mange pour trois et contrairement à moi, elle adore les sucreries et les pâtisseries.

-D'où l'importance des pâtisseries … répliqua Temari.

-D'où l'importance des pâtisseries, confirma Kurenai. Le seul moyen pour moi de calmer cette amie envahissante et d'accorder un peu de répit à la nourriture dans mon frigo.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par les plaintes de Mirai qui s'était étalée sur la tablette de sa chaise pour essayer d'atteindre le biberon posé sur la table. Shikamaru répondit aux supplications de la petite et lui tendit le biberon qu'elle accueillit dans ses mains avec un petit cri aigu avant de mordiller dans la tétine.

Tous observèrent Mirai élever son biberon devant ses yeux et boire goulument le lait qu'il contenait. Pendant quelques instants, toute l'attention se porta sur la petite. Dans un coin du séjour, un ventilateur pivotait lentement de gauche à droite tandis que ses pales de plastique brassaient l'air. Les stores des fenêtres étaient baissés, laissant peu de lumière filtrer dans la pièce et empêchant le soleil de frapper. De ce fait, l'appartement de Kurenai était frais, idéal pour ces longues journées de grande chaleur.

Ceci rappelait à Temari une partie de son enfance. A Suna, lorsque venait l'été, la chaleur frappait si durement qu'elle asséchait les gorges et assommait tous ceux qui osaient s'exposer trop longtemps aux rayons du soleil. Temari se remémorait les longues journées qu'elle passait avec Kankurō à l'intérieur du manoir du Kazekage, à attendre que le soleil disparaisse derrière les hautes falaises rocailleuses qui entouraient le village. C'était lorsque que la nuit survenait que les habitants de Suna sortaient de leurs maisons pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Les journées étaient totalement bouleversées mais la venue de la nuit était une libération pour tous les habitants qui profitaient des brises nocturnes pour se remettre des journées étouffantes et épuisantes. Cependant, en attendant ces nuits salvatrices, les enfants du Yondaime Kazekage, pour ne pas succomber à l'ennui, durent trouver quelque chose pour se divertir.

Alors que Kankurō s'isolait pour mieux se concentrer sur sa passion naissante de marionnettiste, Temari passait son temps dans la bibliothèque du manoir à feuilleter quelques livres sur l'ikebana, un art basé sur la composition florale. Elle était fascinée par la beauté de ces fleurs et la prestance qui émanait des compositions photographiés dans les livres. Avec l'aide de Yashamaru et de la vieille Chiyo, qui gérait les rares serres de Suna, Temari avait pu s'essayer à la composition de l'art floral mais elle s'était trouvée confrontée à des difficultés non négligeables. Le désert est un endroit aride, inhospitalier pour les fleurs et toute sorte de plantes. Les quelques plants qui poussaient dans les serres de Suna servaient à fabriquer des poisons, des antidotes ou des médicaments. L'eau restait une ressource rare et primordiale. On ne devait pas la gaspiller pour faire pousser des fleurs qui n'avaient que pour seule utilité d'être jolies et élégantes. Les créations florales de Temari étaient limitées et son père n'appréciait pas ce nouveau passe-temps. Le Yondaime Kazekage lui interdit de poursuivre cette activité et Temari dut se résigner à l'abandonner. Cependant elle conserva néanmoins son attachement pour la beauté des fleurs.

L'appartement de Kurenai était parsemé de plantes et de fleurs. La jōnin de Konoha semblait partager avec Temari, cette même affection pour la flore. Depuis son entrée dans l'appartement de Kurenai, la kunoichi de Suna avait repéré plusieurs vases qui recueillaient de nombreux bouquets aux fleurs colorées. Dans un coin de la pièce, un pot de terre contenait une pousse aux longues et épaisses feuilles qui menaçaient de s'affaisser sur d'autres fleurs, plantées dans des pots plus modestes et disposées autour du pot principal. Les yeux de Temari furetèrent la moindre trace de végétaux dans le séjour de l'appartement, mués par une curiosité presque enfantine.

-Qu'en est-il de Suna ? Comment se porte votre village, Temari-san ?

Temari, sortie de ses pensées, focalisa son attention sur Kurenai et ses yeux rouges avant de lui répondre.

-Nous travaillons tous durs pour remonter la pente. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'orgueil avant de boire une rasade rafraichissante de thé. Malgré nos faibles effectifs, nous essayons de ne pas nous décourager. Beaucoup de nouveaux élèves rejoignent l'Académie shinobi et grâce à la coopération entre les villages, il y a constamment du travail pour nos shinobis. Tout comme Konoha, Suna regarde l'avenir avec espoir.

-Vous n'avez pas envisagé de prendre en charge une équipe de genins ? Poursuivit Kurenai.

-Je ne pense pas être la plus adaptée pour enseigner. Répondit avec une legère gêne la kunoichi.

-Vous êtes une jōnin. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile ou insurmontable pour vous. Ajouta Ino.

-Disons que je ne pense pas avoir la patience pour encadrer une équipe de genins. En plus, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une équipe avec les missions et différents travaux à Suna.

-Trop occupée par le travail ? Même pour les amours ? Sous-entendit Ino avec un sourire et des yeux malicieux et pervers.

Temari fronça les sourcils à la pique d'Ino. Shikamaru et Kurenai remarquèrent bien que la Yamanaka, propre à elle-même, essayait de déstabiliser Temari. Mais celle-ci but une nouvelle gorgée de thé et répondit :

-Je me consacre à Suna et à l'Alliance. Je pense qu'en ces périodes difficiles, nous autres, jōnins, devons montrer l'exemple aux chunins et genins en nous focalisant sur ce que nous pouvons accomplir pour le bien notre village. Contrairement aux jōnins, Ino-san, les chunins et les genins peuvent s'accorder du temps pour penser à des choses aussi futiles.

La réponse de Temari avait touchée au vif Ino, prise à son propre jeu, dont la bouche se tordit en grimace qu'elle dissimula en buvant une gorgée de thé. Entre les deux blondes, une légère tension était palpable. La balle était au centre. Connaissant le caractère d'Ino, Kurenai et Shikamaru attendait une riposte de la part d'Ino, une riposte véhémence sans aucune subtilité. Ino resta cependant silencieuse tandis que Temari poursuivit :

-J'espère que Shikamaru comprendra cela maintenant que le Hokage l'a nommé jōnin.

Le dernier mot que prononça Temari eut un effet d'électrochoc sur Kurenai et Ino dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Shikamaru faillit recracher le thé qu'il venait d'avaler. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reposer sa tasse, Ino s'était jeté sur lui.

-Shikamaru ! C'est génial ! s'écria la blonde en lui sautant au cou. Tu gères !

Ino passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shikamaru pour tenter de les ébouriffer et aussi pour embêter son coéquipier.

-Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, prononça Shikamaru.

-Mais tu es jōnin ! Ce n'est pas rien, merde ! Répliqua Ino. J'ignorais que tu avais passé l'examen jōnin.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'examen. Dit Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei m'a simplement nommé jōnin sans aucune autre formalité.

-Hu ! Hu ! Jubila Ino. C'est parce qu'ils savent que tu es à la hauteur du grade.

-Il est plus que compétent, ajouta Temari à la surprise du Nara. Il l'a prouvé durant la guerre. J'ai juste peur qu'il manque de motivation.

-De ce côté-là, Temari n'a pas tort. Ajouta Ino en pinçant la joue d'un Shikamaru désabusé.

- _Mendokusē_. Siffla le Nara. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ?

-Tu vois, je savais que tu allais répondre ça. Dit Ino.

-Tellement prévisible … railla Temari en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Les kunoichis blondes s'étaient finalement ligués contre le Nara. Pendant quelques instants, Temari et Ino mirent de côté leurs différends pour accabler Shikamaru, qui supportait les piques et les remarques, sous l'œil amusé de Kurenai et sous le regard intrigué de Mirai. Ce fut une fois que Shikamaru eut un instant de répit, entre les ricanements des deux jeunes femmes, que Kurenai s'adressa au Nara :

-Félicitations Shikamaru. C'est un grand jour pour toi. Asuma a toujours été convaincu que tu pourrais t'élever à ce grade. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment il doit être fier.

A cet instant, Temari remarqua que l'atmosphère dans la pièce changea. Cela n'avait aucun lien avec la température de l'appartement mais Temari s'aperçut que les paroles de Kurenai avaient fait naitre un silence morbide. Le visage rieur d'Ino s'était effacé pour laisser place à une moue désolée. Shikamaru n'avait pas cillé à la remarque de Kurenai mais la kunoichi de Suna vit que le regard du Nara s'était intensifié alors qu'il fixait Kurenai. Cette dernière affichait un fin sourire sur ses lèvres mais Temari put discerner avec facilité que derrière ce sourire se dissimulait une insondable tristesse. La kunoichi se sentit emprisonnée dans son incapacité à saisir la totalité des évènements. Mirai s'était mise à regarder tour à tour les personnes attablées. Sous ce silence pesant, Mirai et Temari étaient perdues.

Shikamaru mit fin à ce silence très rapidement. Il pouffa de rire dans un soupir tout en soutenant sa tête avec sa main droite :

-A mon avis, en ce moment, Asuma-sensei et mon père doivent être en train de bien rigoler. Plaisanta-t-il. Mais cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à Mirai à devenir une formidable kunoichi.

Par un simple rictus, Shikamaru venait de faire disparaitre le trouble qui avait envahi la salle. La Yamanaka étouffa un léger rire tandis que le visage de Kurenai s'illumina avec un sourire sincère. La petite Mirai gigotait sur sa chaise en répétant :

-Aru ! Aru ! Aru !

-On dirait que Mirai-chan en a marre de sa chai-chaise ! déclara Ino en contournant la chaise de Shikamaru pour aller prendre dans ses bras la fille de Kurenai.

Lorsque que l'enfant fut accroché au cou de la Yamanaka, il parvint à agripper les cheveux retenus en catogan du Nara qui étouffa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Temari se retint de rire devant la mine décontenancée du Nara tandis que Mirai n'arrêtait pas de répéter : Aru ! Aru !

-Je crois que c'est toi qu'elle réclame, dit Ino à son coéquipier.

-Ce … ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit-il avec une gêne non dissimulée. J'ai peur de la faire tomber …

-Tu es un jōnin maintenant ! S'agaça Ino en lui confiant Mirai. Si tu te défiles, tu ne pourras jamais devenir son sensei. Mirai n'est pas en sucre. Elle est très forte comme ses parents.

Shikamaru reçut Mirai au creux de ses bras qui formèrent un berceau. La petite ne cachait pas sa joie. Ses mains essayaient de toucher le visage du Nara qui restait néanmoins mal à l'aise.

-Elle a pris du poids depuis la dernière fois … balbutia Shikamaru.

-Toi tu sais parler aux filles … siffla Ino qui l'observait par-dessus son épaule.

-Aru ?

La vision de Shikamaru portant un enfant de bas-âge était pour Temari un spectacle comique auquel elle ne pensait jamais assister. Voir le Nara dans une telle situation était cocasse. La fatigue de Temari semblait avoir disparu. A vrai dire, elle n'avait plus vraiment notion du temps qui défilait. Tout comme les autres, Temari reprit une seconde tasse de thé glacé. Le lit de l'auberge, qui l'attendait loin de cet appartement, s'éloignait à chaque minute qu'elle passait ici. Mais la kunoichi n'en avait cure. Elle appréciait ce moment imprévu qui la changeait de la monotonie de ces derniers mois. Finalement le détour de Shikamaru n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée. Ce moment de calme fut interrompu par le sursaut de dégout que manifesta Shikamaru lorsque Mirai recracha son déjeuner sur son tee-shirt. Tous les voisins de Kurenai entendirent Ino et Temari rire aux éclats.

Lorsque Shikamaru revint de la salle de balle où il avait nettoyé son tee-shirt avec de l'eau, Temari d'adressa à Kurenai :

-Dites-moi, Kurenai-san. J'ai cru apercevoir des fleurs rouges sur votre balcon toute à l'heure. Ce sont les vôtres ?

-Oui.

-Me permettriez-vous de jeter un coup d'œil ? Demanda la kunoichi d'un ton poli.

Ino haussa un sourcil devant la demande saugrenue de Temari tandis que le Nara rejoignit sa place à côté de la chaise à bébé de Mirai.

-Bien sûr, répondit Kurenai en se levant et en invitant Temari à la suivre.

Elles disparurent dans un couloir laissant Shikamaru et Ino seuls en compagnie de Mirai qui jouait dans un parc d'enfant non loin d'eux. Ino profita que Kurenai et Temari soient parties pour soumettre son coéquipier à la question. Elle le regarda avec des yeux tendancieux.

-Alors ? Comme ça on est encore en mission avec Temari de Suna ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer …. Soupira Shikamaru en finissant sa tasse de thé glacé.

-Avoue que c'est assez pratique. On vous met toujours en mission ensemble …

-C'est normal, on nous demande d'organiser le prochain examen chûnin. Le Raikage veut que ce soit les mêmes organisateurs que la dernière fois.

-Suna et Konoha n'ont jamais eu autant de taux de réussite pour un examen chûnin et ce depuis bien longtemps. Reprit Ino. Vous formez vraiment un bon duo …

L'interrogatoire et les sous-entendus d'Ino agaçaient fortement Shikamaru. Connaissant la Yamanaka, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Aussi, Shikamaru décida de tenter de dévier la conversation.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes constamment de t'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres ?

Cette question semblait avoir vexé Ino dont le visage se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui reproche ce petit travers. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et Ino pouvait avoir cet aspect « fouineuse ». Cependant elle se délectait de tous les ragots et les rumeurs qui couraient à Konoha et elle les rapportaient avec un plaisir coupable.

-J'essaie simplement de me renseigner sur la vie de mes coéquipiers. Je veux dire, de mes amis. Insista la kunoichi.

Les clans Yamanaka, Nara et Akimichi sont liés depuis des années dans la bataille comme dans la paix. Mais peut-être que cela n'a aucune importance pour toi. Je pense à vos avenirs, à Chôji et à toi. Et de ce fait, à la perpétuation de nos clans respectifs.

-Tu en fais un peu trop là. reprit Shikamaru amusé. Tu n'as pas envisagé toi-même de fréquenter un garçon ?

La question de Shikamaru eut l'effet escompté. Les joues d'Ino se teintèrent d'un léger rouge mais celle-ci ne semblait nullement troublée.

-J'ai déjà quelques prétendants, dit-elle avec une grande fierté dans son timbre de voix. Mais il m'est difficile de choisir et puis les missions me prennent du temps. Pourtant, il faut également que je prenne soin de moi, je ne suis plus une fillette. Je suis une femme. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais me laisser pousser les cheveux.

-C'est tout un programme, répondit Shikamaru en croisant les bras pour marquer une certaine indifférence.

-Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, Shikamaru. Surtout toi tu es jōnin. Tu fais partie de l'élite du village. Lorsque la nouvelle se répandra, je suis sûr que certaines filles s'intéresseront à toi.

- _Mendokusē_ … répliqua Shikamaru. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Naruto subit cela tous les jours. En sortant de chez lui, il est abordé par une horde de groupies qui le poursuivent constamment à travers tout le village. Tout ça, très peu pour moi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses. Les missions sont suffisamment nombreuses et cela ne va pas s'arranger maintenant que je suis jōnin.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ino ce qui intrigua le Nara.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Ta réponse. C'est exactement la même que celle de Temari toute à l'heure…

La mine victorieuse d'Ino fit grimacer Shikamaru qui se contenta de soupirer longuement.

Pendant ce temps, Temari et Kurenai sortirent sur le balcon de l'appartement. C'est ainsi que Temari constata qu'une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée chez Kurenai. Le soleil descendait vers l'horizon et le bleu du ciel s'était légèrement assombri. Temari s'approcha des fleurs rouges et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur des pots de terre.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette espèce de fleurs. Comment est-ce qu'elle se nomme ? Questionna Temari.

-Ce sont des coquelicots, répondit Kurenai en observant les fleurs aux pétales rouges par-dessus l'épaule de la kunoichi de Suna. Tu t'intéresses aux fleurs, Temari ?

-Oui, j'ai une certaine fascination pour ces choses. J'aime la beauté et la grâce des fleurs.

Temari ne l'avait pas vraiment aussi ouvertement avoué à quelqu'un. Ces frères l'avaient simplement compris lorsqu'ils la voyaient passer une grande partie de son temps libre aux serres de Suna mais ils ne s'intéressaient pas plus que ça à son activité. Temari avait essayé de comprendre l'intérêt que Kankurō pouvait avoir pour les marionnettes mais elle y était finalement restée insensible. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec Kurenai. La jōnin de Konoha avait une présence rassurante, apaisante. Elle ressemblait à une personne que Temari connaissait il y a longtemps. Peut-être était-ce son oncle Yashamaru ? Ou cela lui rappelait-elle sa mère Karura ?

-Je crois que nous avons l'amour des fleurs en commun. Dit Kurenai en souriant.

Temari huma légèrement les fleurs rouges. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait était délicat et suave. C'est toujours difficile à décrire. Temari n'aurait pas su expliquer cette sensation. Cela eut un effet presque tranquillisant. Sa douceur séduisit encore plus la kunoichi.

-Vous avez des fleurs et des plantes magnifiques. Dit Temari en se relevant.

-Merci. J'imagine que ce n'est aussi simple de faire pousser des plantes à Suna.

-Nous n'avons que très peu de serres et elles contiennent surtout des herbes médicinales. Le soleil tue les fleurs et nous manquions d'eau pour les nourrir. Mais nous avons finalement résolu ce problème. Avec l'aide des shinobis de l'Alliance, le Kazekage a effectué de grands travaux depuis la fin de la guerre. Il a fait acheminer de l'eau d'une lointaine source à des dizaines de kilomètres de Suna. Maintenant celle-ci est à la disposition de tous les villageois. Je pense donc pouvoir faire pousser quelques plantes.

-Dans ce cas … dit Kurenai en tournant le dos à la blonde.

Elle récupéra une petite boite sur le sol du balcon dont elle ouvrit le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait différents sachets avec sur chacun des étiquettes. Kurenai les examina attentivement et en sortit trois qu'elle tendit à Temari.

-Il me reste de nombreuses graines de coquelicot ainsi que d'autres fleurs qui pourraient te plaire. De plus, elles sont assez résistantes au soleil.

Temari accueillit les sachets dans sa paume comme un cadeau précieux qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à son retour à Suna.

-Merci beaucoup Kurenai-san. déclara la blonde. J'en ferais bon usage.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Kurenai en refermant la petite boite.

Temari baissa les yeux sur ses graines qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans sa sacoche. Le détour de Shikamaru valait vraiment la peine.

Kurenai s'appuya sur la rambarde pour observer Konoha. Le soleil avait perdu en agressivité. Ses rayons réchauffaient et caressaient la peau des deux jōnins. Temari s'accouda à la rambarde et porta son regard sur le Monument des Hokage et ses six visages de pierre.

-D'ailleurs, quelle est la mission qu'on vous a assigné à Shikamaru et à toi ? S'interrogea Kurenai.

-Nous devons organiser le prochain examen chûnin. répondit Temari. Sur demande du Raikage. Rien d'insurmontable.

-Lors du dernier examen, vos épreuves avaient eu leurs effets sur les participants. Même les maitres des équipes reconnaissaient que l'examen que vous aviez préparé avait mis la barre haute. Et pourtant il y a eu un très bon taux de réussite.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit Temari avec un sourire en coin. Les épreuves étaient difficiles mais de nombreux candidats étaient talentueux. Maintenant, il faut essayer de faire encore mieux avec le prochain. En espérant que Shikamaru soit tout aussi motivé que moi.

Kurenai se releva lentement et ses yeux rouges croisèrent les pupilles vertes de Temari.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, répliqua Kurenai. Shikamaru sait faire la part des choses. Certaines personnes font ressortir le meilleur de lui. Et je pense que tu fais partie de ces personnes.

Kurenai rentra à l'intérieur laissant Temari seule avec ses pensées. Elle entrevit le soleil qui se rapprochait de l'horizon. Les ombres des arbres et des bâtiments s'étaient allongées. Ils ne devaient plus trop tarder. Temari sentit une dernière fois le parfum des coquelicots et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

* * *

Deux heures après leur départ de Konoha, un voile d'obscurité avait recouvert le ciel. Les dernières lueurs du soleil se muaient à cette ombre naissante formant une osmose orangée et rouge qui laisseraient dans peu de temps place aux étoiles et aux astres lointains.

Temari étouffa un bâillement. Elle essuya discrètement les larmes de fatigue au bord de ses yeux. Shikamaru marchait à ses côtés et contrairement à elle, il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. La kunoichi avait tout fait pour qu'il ne remarque pas son manque de sommeil. Elle n'avait de cesse de le taquiner sur sa paresse et ses longs bâillements. Son orgueil ne s'en remettrait pas si les rôles devaient être inversés. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'écroule d'épuisement.

Ils marchaient sur un chemin de terre battue filant au travers d'une épaisse forêt aux troncs larges et aux branches sinueuses. De temps à autre, ils entendaient un bruissement à travers les arbres ou des craquements de brindilles. La forêt s'éveillait autour d'eux à mesure que la nuit supplantait le jour.

Les paupières de Temari devenaient lourdes, très lourdes. Elle esquissa un mouvement de main pour se frotter les yeux. Son corps réclamait du repos. Un pied après l'autre, ses jambes marchaient, mais de façon automatique, mécanique mais son esprit était ailleurs. Le sommeil l'enlaçait peu à peu et elle allait lui succomber. Pourtant l'auberge n'était pas loin. Temari le sentait. Elle devait rassembler ses dernières forces, surmonter la fatigue jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'auberge. Elle regrettait maintenant le détour au Tanuki obèse ainsi que celui chez Kurenai. Les mochi et le thé n'allaient pas lui permettre de résister à la fatigue. Malgré le cadeau que lui avait offert Kurenai, sans tout cela, Temari serait déjà endormie dans un lit après une bonne douche.

-Est-ce que nous arrivons bientôt à l'auberge ? demanda-t-elle une énième fois.

-Une vingtaine de kilomètres, voir un peu plus. La nuit sera bien avancée lorsqu'on arrivera.

-Dans ce cas, pas un instant à perdre.

-On n'y arrivera pas à temps, reprit Shikamaru d'un ton calme.

Cette simple phrase suffit à agacer Temari.

-Tu ne penses pas supporter encore quelques kilomètres ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête et bailla ouvertement.

-Je ne sais pas pour moi mais je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras. Depuis qu'on est partis, tu bailles et tu soupires de fatigue sans cesse. C'est toi la plus fatiguée de nous deux. On n'atteindra pas l'auberge avant que tu ne t'écroules d'épuisement.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, siffla Temari. Mais je connais mes limites.

Quelques instants passèrent. Les deux jōnins se toisaient du regard. Ils se jaugeaient. Les pupilles vertes de Temari lançaient un défi à Shikamaru qui y répondait par des yeux sombres blasés.

-Libre à toi de continuer. Répondit Shikamaru. Moi je m'arrête là.

-Tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé, se plaignit Temari.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'à l'auberge. Tu es crevée. Inutile d'essayer de le cacher.

-Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière pour pouvoir rejoindre Konoha. Evidemment que je suis fatiguée mais je peux encore tenir debout.

-Dans ce cas, continue. Je connais un endroit pour dormir pour cette nuit non loin d'ici. J'y passerai la nuit et je te rejoindrai à l'auberge demain matin. Si je ne te retrouve pas au bord de la route.

Shikamaru quitta la route d'un simple saut pour rejoindre la branche d'un arbre.

-C'est à toi de voir.

Il s'enfonça soudainement dans les méandres de la forêt à la surprise de Temari. En un fragment de seconde, elle dut faire face à un choix. Elle pouvait continuer à suivre la route pour atteindre l'auberge et le lit douillet qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Au risque, cependant, de succomber à la fatigue et de s'écrouler sur le chemin. Soit elle suivait Shikamaru et donnait raison au Nara concernant son état de faiblesse. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus sa fatigue s'accumulait. Elle se maudit intérieurement. C'est la troisième fois dans la journée qu'elle décidait de suivre le Nara plutôt que de se conforter à son plan initial de rejoindre au plus vite un lit et un sommeil réparateur. Elle rassembla ses forces et sauta sur la branche où se trouvait Shikamaru et entra dans la forêt.

Elle chercha autour d'elle la silhouette du Nara mais tout ce qu'elle vit était des feuilles et des branches à moitié dissimulés par l'obscurité. Elle sauta de branche en branche pour avoir une meilleure vue de la canopée. Cependant alors qu'elle essaya de rejoindre une branche éloignée, son corps lui fit défaut. Son pied manqua la branche.

Harassée par la fatigue, elle avait mal évalué la distance. Elle sentit son corps basculer dans le vide. Elle devait réagir au plus vite mais rien ne se passa. Son corps, extenué, refusa de répondre.

Une main vint saisir le bras de la kunoichi qui par reflexe s'agrippa au bras de son sauveur. Il la ramena avec force sur la branche où elle se remit de ses émotions.

-Comment as-tu su que je te rejoindrais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une intuition, répondit Shikamaru avec un rictus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru amena Temari devant un grand arbre au tronc gigantesque sans feuillage et d'une dizaine de mètres. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un ensemble d'arbre à l'aspect commun, presque indissociable les uns des autres. Cependant malgré sa taille et son absence de feuillage, cet arbre au large tronc paraissait identique à tout ceux qui l' l'entouraient.

Shikamaru sauta sur la branche la plus basse de l'arbre et tâta le tronc avec ces paumes.

-C'est ici que tu voulais m'emmener ? S'interrogea Temari.

-Mon clan connait parfaitement ces bois. Expliqua Shikamaru en continuant d'examiner le tronc tout en poursuivant l'ascension de l'arbre. Il y a des années, nous avons crée des abris aux alentours de Konoha pour la reconnaissance et la surveillance.

Temari observa le Nara sauter de branche en branche, gagnant de la hauteur, tout en examinant avec attention l'écorce de l'arbre.

-Aujourd'hui, beaucoup les ont oubliés, poursuivit Shikamaru.

Il remarqua enfin une grosse branche brisée qui émergeait du tronc. Il saisit le morceau de bois cassé et le fit tourner vers lui.

-Mais ils sont toujours intacts.

A la hauteur de Shikamaru, un pan du tronc venait de s'ouvrir telle une porte. Etonnée, Temari le rejoignit en surmontant sa fatigue. Lorsqu'elle arriva à coté de lui, le Nara s'écarta avec un sourire pour la laisser regarder à l'intérieur. Au creux de l'arbre, on avait crée un véritable refuge pour shinobis. Deux couchettes avaient été creusées dans le bois sur lesquelles se trouvaient des peaux de différentes bêtes rendant le lit de bois bien plus confortable. Sur les parois, il y avait plusieurs renforcements pour y ranger des objets, gros ou petits. Dans un coin, un foyer avait été emménagé entouré de pierres en cercle et surmonté d'un long conduit qui faisait sortir la fumée à l'extérieur de l'arbre. C'était rudimentaire mais ils étaient à l'abri du vent et du froid.

-Ce n'est pas une auberge mais c'est mieux que de dormir à la belle étoile. Dit Shikamaru.

Temari leva la tête. A quelques mètres d'eux, le plafond de bois n'avait aucune ouverture. Dès que Shikamaru refermerait la porte cachée de l'abri, personne ne pourrait savoir qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'arbre. En tout cas, un shinobi lambda ne pourrait pas les détecter.

-Ingénieux … et surprenant. Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une couchette.

Shikamaru posa sa main sur une paroi et exerça une pression sur ce qui ressemblait à de la simple écorce. Cela activa un mécanisme qui permit l'ouverture d'un rangement d'où Shikamaru sortit une lampe à huile qu'il alluma et plaça dans un creux de la paroi. Il referma alors derrière lui la porte cachée dans l'arbre et un léger « clac » se fit entendre. Les deux jōnins étaient maintenant dissimulés à la vue de tous, à l'intérieur de cet arbre-refuge.

La lampe projetait une faible lueur orangée sur les parois de leur cachette. Temari avait déjà posé son éventail au pied de sa couchette et elle enlevait le plastron pâle qui protégeait son ventre et sa poitrine. Face à elle, Shikamaru avait rejoint sa couchette et retirait ses sandales de shinobis. La kunoichi examina avec plus d'attention l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un vrai arbre creusé ou bien si elle se trouvait dans un arbre factice.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je m'imaginais lorsque tu m'avais parlé d'un endroit pour dormir. Dit-elle en ôtant ses sandales.

-Ici, on sera à l'abri de la pluie et de tout ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de dormir. Ces refuges datent de la fondation de Konoha, seuls quelques shinobis connaissent encore l'existence ces abris et ceux qui les utilisent sont encore plus rares.

-Qui t'as parlé de ces endroits ? demanda Temari en touchant la surface de bois adjacent sa couchette.

-Mon père, répondit Shikamaru en retirant sa veste de shinobi pour la poser au sol. Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il m'emmenait souvent dans ces refuges. Il disait que cela allait me permettre de mieux connaitre les alentours et les forêts de Konoha. Il en profitait aussi pour m'entrainer et m'apprendre les techniques de notre clan.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête. Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaitre une certaine nostalgie que Temari avait réussi à discerner.

-Je dois avouer qu'au début je trouvais ça chiant qu'il me trimballe dans ces escapades en forêt, pouffa Shikamaru d'un ton plus léger. Mais j'ai finis par apprécier ces séances d'entrainement en forêt. On passait des jours à l'extérieur et on dormait dans ces refuges, le soir on pouvait jouer au Shogi. Ouais, c'était bien sympa …

Temari sentit la mélancolie émaner du shinobi en face de lui. Cet endroit ramenait Shikamaru à une période lointaine, à des moments passés avec son père maintenant disparu. Shikamaru s'allongea sur la couchette et observa le plafond. Temari regretta d'avoir posée cette simple question lorsqu'elle vit le visage impassible du Nara. Elle l'imita s'allongeant de tout son long sur la couchette. Ce n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un lit mais cela suffirait pour une simple nuit. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée. Elle présageait que ses paupières allaient se fermer et qu'elle s'endormirait en une fraction de secondes.

-Grâce à ton père, tu n'auras pas à me porter jusqu'à l'auberge tout compte fait … dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle vit Shikamaru pivoter la tête dans sa direction.

-Oui, je crois que cela nous arrange tous les deux, répondit-il avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

Elle avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire pour quelques instants. Temari tira sur elle la peau de vache qui lui servait de couverture. Elle balbutia au Nara un « bonne nuit » qui se perdit dans un bâillement et elle succomba au sommeil.

* * *

Dès que les lueurs de l'aube s'étaient infiltrées à travers l'ouverture au sommet du refuge dans l'arbre, Temari avait réveillé Shikamaru. Ce ne fut cependant pas une mince affaire, le Nara avait le sommeil lourd, très lourd. Temari avait essayé la manière douce en l'appelant pendant son sommeil. Le brun s'était alors retourné sur sa couchette, tournant le dos à la kunoichi blonde. Elle avait touché l'épaule du Nara et celui-ci répondit par un grognement mécontent. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Temari avait perdu patience, elle s'était mise à le secouer énergiquement. Cela avait fait sortir le Nara de son sommeil mais que partiellement. Il avait émergé lentement du sommeil en grommelant quelques paroles inintelligibles et Temari avait achevé Shikamaru avec une pichenette, plutôt brutale et inattendue, sur son nez qui avait mit un terme complet au repos du brun. Celui-ci s'était plaint de ce réveil indélicat et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté l'arbre-refuge, rejoint la route et poursuivi leur chemin au son des bâillements de Shikamaru.

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Le duo de jōnins ne courait pas à travers bois pour aller au plus rapide. Ils suivaient les routes comme de simples civils. Ils empruntaient les sentiers de montagnes et les grandes routes où transitaient les marchandises et les commerçants du pays du Feu. Les vallées et les montagnes, propices aux sapins et aux cèdres, avaient laissé leurs places aux grandes plaines herbeuses et agricoles parsemés de villages fermiers et de rares bosquets. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur première auberge sur leur route, c'est-à-dire celle où ils auraient pu passé la nuit, Temari ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une nuit dans cet établissement aurait été parfaite. La couchette de l'arbre-refuge n'avait pas été du plus grand confort mais cela avait permis à la kunoichi de prendre du repos. A ses côtés, Shikamaru esquissait de temps en temps un bâillement. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun effort pour les cacher devant Temari. Ses bâillements longs et parfois bruyants rythmaient leur avancée, provoquant le désagrément de la blonde.

Au fil de la matinée, tout s'anima autour d'eux. Les fermiers s'adonnaient à leur labeur dans les champs. Les chariots, les colporteurs et les marchands empruntaient chemins de terre battue par les centaines et les milliers de personnes qui transitaient par ces voies depuis des années. Les bœufs meuglaient dans les prairies vertes, broutant et ruminant, tandis que les troupeaux de moutons et de chèvres bêlaient au cri de ralliement des bergers et des chiens qui les guidaient. Les villages qu'ils traversaient étaient pleins de vie : des rires aux pleurs d'enfants, des interpellations tonitruantes des marchands à leurs étals, du fracas du fer du marteau contre l'acier de l'enclume dans l'atelier du ferronnier, du tintement des verres que ce soit dans les tripots ou les salons de thé, du fumet onctueux et chaud émanant des auberges et relais. Cette journée d'été s'annonçait comme belle et paisible. Le vent était absent et l'air était empli de chaleur.

Midi arrivait lorsqu'ils atteignirent une petite colline où était installée une échoppe de bentos. Ils en profitèrent en pour acheter deux puis s'installèrent sur des bancs disposés autour du magasin pour reprendre des forces avant de poursuivre leur voyage.

La position du magasin sur la colline offrait un panorama d'une grande beauté, l'un des plus beaux paysages du Pays du Feu. Ceux qui occupaient les bancs, que ce soit à l'Est, l'Ouest, au Nord ou au Sud, avaient sous leurs yeux de grandes étendues de champs morcelées en vert et en jaune, d'où émergeaient quelques villages bordés à l'horizon par de hautes montagnes presque indiscernables dont le sommet était surmonté d'un éternel manteau de neige. Le ciel était azur et aucun nuage n'était visible.

-C'est magnifique …

Ce que Temari souffla à mi-voix, interpella Shikamaru qui lâcha un « Mhm » interrogatif assez maladroit tout en terminant sa bouchée de poulet pané. Temari fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, se focalisant sur le merveilleux panorama qui s'ouvrait à elle.

-Je savais que le Pays du Feu était beau mais c'est tout autre chose de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Tu n'es jamais venu dans ce coin ? demanda le Nara.

-Non, je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin à l'Est de Konoha, répondit-elle tout simplement. Mes missions m'envoyaient surtout au Sud ou à l'Ouest du Pays du Feu. Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment loupé quelque chose.

-Le Pays du Feu regorge de paysages aussi différents que variés. Répliqua Shikamaru en piquant le riz du bentô avec ses baguettes. La route est longue jusqu'au Port de Gake. Tu auras un large aperçu de ce pays d'ici là.

-Je suis également intrigué par Kiri, ajouta Temari en croquant dans une feuille de Mizuna. Suite à la guerre civile, le pays s'est rouvert aux étrangers mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y rendre. J'ai pourtant demandé à Gaara à plusieurs reprises si certaines missions diplomatiques pouvaient m'envoyer dans l'archipel de Mizu no Kuni mais il n'a jamais pu rien me trouver.

-Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais motivé que par le sens du devoir…

-Au lieu d'essayer de m'énerver, dis-moi si tu es allé à Mizu no Kuni.

Les yeux verts de Temari étaient insistants. Shikamaru avala le riz dans sa gorge et répondit :

-Je suis comme toi, je ne suis jamais allé dans l'archipel ou plutôt rien ne m'a permis de m'y rendre jusqu'à présent. Mes missions m'ont emmené sur la côte orientale mais ça s'est arrêté là…

-Dommage…, répondit Temari en posant sa boite de bentô sur le banc pour se focaliser à nouveau sur le panorama à sa portée. On découvrira Mizu no Kuni par nous-même …

Shikamaru posa sa boite sur le banc à côté de celle de Temari et se plongea lui aussi dans la contemplation de ce décor naturel. Silencieux, les jōnins se perdirent dans leurs pensées à observer ce spectacle immobile bercé par les souffles du vent. Shikamaru se sentait serein et apaisé. Le soleil lui chauffait la peau tandis que de légères brises, balayant la colline, venaient le rafraichir de temps à autre. Ce sentiment lui rappelait les longs après-midi qu'il passait allongé sur l'herbe à somnoler ou à observer les nuages. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel mais cela lui importait peu. C'était tellement paisible.

Temari prit une rasade d'eau dans sa gourde et observa le Nara. Shikamaru avait fermé les yeux tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière, se nourrissant des rayons du soleil.

-Tu ne vas pas t'endormir ? railla Temari en refermant le bouchon de sa gourde. On ne doit pas trainer.

« _La ponctualité est la politesse des rois_ ». C'est ce que lui avait appris son oncle Yashamaru, il y a fort longtemps. Et en tant que kunoichi, Temari s'y était toujours tenu. Elle ne comptait pas faire attendre la Mizukage et le Raikage. Ils devaient arriver en temps et en heure à Kiri et parvenir ensuite à Kumo sans tarder.

-Ne sois pas si pressée, ce n'est pas toi qui voulais profiter du voyage pour découvrir le Pays du Feu ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de voyage touristique, répliqua Temari. J'ai parlé d'une mission importante pour l'Alliance Shinobi qui n'exigeait aucun délai. Tu expliqueras au Mizukage et au Raikage que tu as simplement fait un petit somme et que tu as trainé sur la route….

Shikamaru voulut répondre mais il s'abstint. Il ne désirait pas se lancer dans un long échange avec Temari où ils s'enverraient des piques assassines jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux flanche. Il préféra reprendre son bento pour terminer son repas.

-Si ça peut te rassurer on va accélérer, on coupe à travers les forêts, déclara Shikamaru. On arrivera demain à Gake en milieu d'après-midi ou en début de soirée.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Temari, qui rangea sa gourde dans sa sacoche de shinobi.

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu te mets à raisonner comme une personne intelligente, dit-elle avec malice. Cela n'arrive pas souvent mais quand ça arrive …

Cette fois, ce fut à Shikamaru de ricaner. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai parfois ces petits éclairs de génie mais c'est tellement rare ... Heureusement que tu es là pour penser pour nous deux.

Temari laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin alors qu'elle avalait un morceau de poulet. Ce rire prit Shikamaru par surprise. Il avait vu Temari sourire, ricaner mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu rire comme cela. Etonnamment sa réponse fut de se joindre au rire léger de la kunoichi de Suna. Autour d'eux, tout ce que pouvait voir les passants et les citoyens, c'était des jeunes gens assis sur un banc qui riaient autour de deux bentôs.

Lorsque Shikamaru et Temari s'arrêtèrent de rire, chacun était plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Les pupilles vertes de la kunoichi et les yeux bruns du shinobi. Puis ils détournèrent la tête pour à nouveau se concentrer sur le panorama. Un silence gênant s'installa et chacun termina son bentô. Shikamaru fit passer son repas avec une bonne rasade d'eau de sa propre gourde tandis que Temari étira ses jambes et ses bras engourdis. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement inattendu et imprévisible. Temari espéra que Shikamaru n'avait rien vu mais d'un simple coup d'œil en sa direction, elle comprit qu'il faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu et son sourire narquois n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Au lieu de sourire, sors mes dangos de ton sac, ils ne vont pas se manger tout seul …

-A vos ordres, Madame, répondit Shikamaru avec humour.

* * *

-Il serait aussi peut-être temps qu'on discute des épreuves.

-Des épreuves ?

L'auberge-hôtel, où ils s'étaient arrêtés, était bondée de monde. C'était un établissement renommé dans la région car il se trouvait le long d'un fleuve très large et donc très fréquenté par les navires qui faisaient transiter leurs marchandises au gré des vents et du courant. Les pierres, le bois et les denrées montaient et descendaient le fleuve jour et nuit sous les fenêtres de cet hôtel qui s'élevait sur la rive et dominait le cours d'eau de son imposante stature. Ceux qui avaient érigé cette bâtisse avaient eu un bon pressentiment en construisant cet ouvrage. Le fleuve traçait une séparation nette dans les plaines et les forêts de la région qui était autrefois constituée en petits domaines seigneuriaux où chaque noble et guerrier possédait ses terres et ses châteaux. L'époque des guerres et de ces seigneurs était lointaine mais leurs forteresses étaient toujours debout. Ainsi certains en avaient profité pour en faire une attraction locale, espérant attirer l'œil des curieux et des voyageurs de passage, ainsi que leur argent. De fil en aiguille, toute la région du Pays du Feu où se trouvaient ces châteaux devint une importante zone touristique florissante qui attirait les visiteurs et les voyageurs d'au-delà des frontières et dont le fleuve devint le pilier central.

Afin de profiter de cet afflux d'individus dans la région, les établissements hôteliers et les auberges pullulèrent le long du cours d'eau en quelques années. Des marchandes transformaient leurs navires de transports en navires en croisière, des pêcheurs devenaient des guides touristiques et des teneurs de tripot se muaient en respectables propriétaires d'hôtels. Toute la région s'était métamorphosée. C'était devenu une contrée florissante et riche qui ne cessait de prospérer en toute période. Cela avait attiré l'intérêt du Daimyo du Feu qui décida alors d'augmenter les taxes pour toutes les personnes possédant un hôtel le long du fleuve ou un site historique qui servait d'attraction touristique pour pouvoir récupérer une part du pécule de leurs activités. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas des hôtels ou des auberges de fleurir de chaque côté du long fleuve. Tout le monde espérait gagner sa vie grâce au tourisme de la région. Mais aucun hôtel ou auberge n'était aussi imposant ou aussi célèbre que « Le repos de la Carpe ».

Au rez-de-chaussée, le restaurant grouillait de monde et s'apparentait à un tohu-bohu sans fin. Les gens allaient et venaient tandis que les employés zigzaguaient entre les tables et les personnes. En cette période estivale, toutes les chambres de l'hôtel étaient complètes. Les touristes se battaient pour pouvoir obtenir une chambre et le réfectoire devenait un ballet constant entre ceux qui attendaient une table, ceux qui dégustaient longuement leurs repas et ceux qui étaient presque jetés hors du restaurant pour faire de la place aux suivants. Ce manège se poursuivait sans cesse, aux lueurs des bougies et des lanternes, disposées aux quatre coins de la salle tout juste allumées alors que le soleil descendait peu à peu vers l'ouest et que l'obscurité s'étendait sur le fleuve.

L'atmosphère était saturée des bruits des clients et d'odeurs des plats servis à la hâte par les serveuses et serveurs. Les cris d'une femme, qui hurlait sur l'employé chargé des réservations de table, étaient à peine audible tant ils étaient supplantés par les rires à gorge déployée de marchands et de marins qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'hôtel pour dormir sur un vrai lit et se bâfrer autour d'une bonne bière. Des enfants intenables couraient entre les tables ou braillaient s'ils étaient en bas âge au mécontentement de ceux qui désiraient diner tranquillement. On trouvait dans cette salle, des jeunes couples qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, des familles qui profitaient de l'instant et des couples d'un autre âge concentrés sur leurs mets. Parmi cette assemblée de touristes, de voyageurs, de marchands et d'individus, ils étaient les seuls shinobis.

Lorsque le ciel s'était assombri, ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord pour trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. La blonde de Suna avait alors appuyé qu'ils dormiraient dans une auberge ou un relais. Shikamaru n'y avait vu aucune objection mais c'est alors que Temari passa devant « le repos de la Carpe ». Alors qu'ils longeaient le fleuve en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit, la kunoichi avait aperçu la grande structure de l'établissement qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Ils s'étaient donnés la peine de se renseigner auprès de l'accueil et devant l'insistance de sa partenaire de mission, Shikamaru avait dû se rallier à son choix. Malheureusement l'hôtel était complet, aucune chambre n'était libre ce qui n'avait pas découragé la blonde de Suna qui s'était montrée plus persuasive auprès de la réception, ce qui s'apparentait selon Shikamaru à des menaces ou à de l'abus de pouvoir. Les shinobis disposaient d'un statut privilégié auprès de certains commerçants ou des aubergistes, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Cela leur permettait d'obtenir un endroit où dormir dans les hôtels, ou relais, lorsque ces derniers affichaient complets. Bien sûr, ce droit ne pouvait être une autorisation expresse octroyée par le Daimyo du Pays. C'est justement ce dernier point que Temari n'évoqua pas auprès de la réception.

Effrayée par la kunoichi blonde au ton menaçant, l'employée de réception avait accepté l'argent que lui avait tendu Temari, lui avait remis la clef de la chambre entre ses mains et s'était empressée de les emmener au réfectoire où ils sautèrent la file d'attente pour être installé sur une petite table accoudée à une fenêtre donnant sur le fleuve. De leur place, ils pouvaient apercevoir les silhouettes des enfants qui jouaient sur les berges, profitant des dernières lueurs du crépuscule.

Shikamaru supporta le regard réprobateur de la kunoichi de Suna durant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-Oui, les épreuves….

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

Shikamaru reprit un morceau de choux rouge et plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, mais cette fois, il lui fallait trouver une piste pour les fameux examens qu'ils devaient préparer.

-Je pensais que tu avais peut-être une idée pour la première épreuve. Déclara Temari après une rasade de thé glacé.

Shikamaru se frotta les yeux. Il devait éviter de bailler.

-Justement, je n'en ai aucune…, avoua-t-il. J'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve rien de véritablement intéressant et qui correspond à ce que devrait être la première épreuve.

-La première épreuve doit tester les genins sur leur travail d'équipe et leur dévotion à leurs coéquipiers ainsi que leur capacité à collecter des données en toute discrétion, dit Temari en faisait tourbillonner sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe aux champignons. C'est difficile de créer une épreuve qui n'a pas déjà été faite et qui permet d'évaluer tout ces critères.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, soupira Shikamaru. Je reprendrais la même épreuve que nous avons passée à Konoha : le test écrit.

Le cri d'un bébé résonna dans la salle à manger et durant un court instant le brouhaha s'évanouit. Après quelques cris larmoyants, la mère réussit à rasséréner son nourrisson et le boucan reprit à nouveau.

-Je t'ai connu plus inspiré. dit Temari à mi-voix.

-On m'a dit que, durant cinq années de suite, ils ont fait passer la même première épreuve pour les examens …

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber dans la facilité. reprit Temari en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Et est-ce que tu as quelque chose à proposer ? demanda Shikamaru en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

Un rire gargantuesque explosa à la table des marins. Leurs grognements et piaillements se muèrent en un vacarme assourdissant. Ils se frappaient la poitrine et recrachaient ce qu'ils avaient bu et mangés tant ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire. Cette franche camaraderie entre eux et leur bonhommie pouvaient faire chaud au cœur mais pour les personnes qui déjeunaient autour de la table de ces joyeux gaillards, ils étaient une profonde nuisance à leur repas. Lorsque leurs éclats de rire se transformèrent en pouffements étouffés et qu'un semblant de calme revint dans le restaurant, Temari put répondre au Nara :

-Je n'ai pas plus d'idées. J'ai eu bien plus de temps que toi pour y penser mais rien n'est venu en tête…

Shikamaru émit un petit rire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Connaissant le Yondaime Raikage, il préfèrerait sûrement une première épreuve plus physique qui ressemblerait plus à un tournoi qu'un examen écrit à l'Académie.

-La question est de savoir si cet examen devra-t-il être un spectacle ou une vraie mise à l'épreuve ?

-Je m'imagine bien les ninjas des villages encourager leurs genins pour qu'ils choisissent la bonne case à cocher sur leur copie.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle à mi-voix, amusée. Je ne veux pas arriver devant le Raikage sans aucune idée ou piste pour l'examen.

Shikamaru s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras, l'air pensif.

-Pourquoi pas des duel au bras de fer ? Ou des tirs à la corde en équipe….

Le regard mi-enjoué et mi-réprobateur de la blonde ainsi que son silence.

-Tu feras moins le malin face à un Kage qui peut te briser le crâne avec une seule main. Dit-elle.

-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. En tout cas, le Raikage est bien loti avec ses deux organisateurs d'examen…

La kunoichi répondit par un sourire et posa ses coudes sur la table. Elle appuya sa tête sur ses mains croisées et ses yeux émeraude se figèrent sur Shikamaru.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour nous, dit-elle à mi-voix avec malice. On trouvera bien quelque chose pour cet examen…

De leur fenêtre, les deux shinobis pouvaient apercevoir les berges du fleuve et les fines plages de sable qui le longeaient. Malgré la tombée de la nuit, ils percevaient encore les silhouettes et les cris d'enfants qui jouaient et chahutaient au bord de l'eau. Face à eux, des bateaux silencieux descendaient le cours d'eau éclairés par des multiples lanternes en divers endroits qui les faisaient ressembler à des constellations animées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shikamaru et Temari restèrent plusieurs minutes à observer ce qui se déroulait au dehors. Les enfants avaient rejoint un ponton de bois qui s'avançait loin dans l'eau et qui permettait l'accostage aux navires qui faisaient la navette entre les rives. En prenant leur élan, les gamins traversaient le ponton à vive allure pour se jeter dans l'eau. Leurs cris et les clapotements de l'eau s'entendaient en écho au loin alors qu'à l'intérieur du « Repos de la Carpe » régnait un capharnaüm interrompu. Cela n'empêcha pas Shikamaru et Temari de se focaliser sur la rivière et ses alentours en pensant à l'écoulement de l'eau, à la brise estivale et aux chants des oiseaux nocturnes et des criquets.

Ils furent ramenés à l'intérieur du restaurant par la serveuse qui venait débarrasser leur table.

-Cela vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle d'un air candide.

-Oui … oui. répondit Shikamaru.

-Est-ce que vous prendrez un dessert ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, espérant obtenir une réponse de l'autre mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient se décider.

-Vous auriez une carte des desserts ? questionna finalement Temari.

-Je vous l'amène tout de suite, répondit la serveuse avec un large sourire.

Elle récupéra les plats des shinobis et repartit en cuisine, en filant à travers les tables de la salle. Temari la vit disparaitre derrière des portes battantes lorsque que son regard se porta de manière imprévisible sur un homme qui donnait un biberon à un nourrisson à sa table.

-Dis-moi, Shikamaru.

Le Nara leva les yeux vers la kunoichi de Suna. Ses pupilles vertes le toisèrent avec intérêt.

-La petite Mirai, il s'agit bien de la fille de ton maitre ?

La voix de Temari était légèrement hésitante ce qui n'était pas habituelle avec l'assurance de la blonde.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Shikamaru.

La réponse concise du brun mit mal à l'aise la kunoichi qui estima qu'elle avait surement été trop directe dans son approche. Shikamaru la regarda longuement sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Quelques instants passèrent où les deux jeunes gens s'observaient sans se parler. Shikamaru regarda le plafond en soupirant tandis que Temari fit mine de regarder à l'extérieur.

-Pardon, dit-elle. Je … je ne voulais pas …

-Non, ce n'est rien. Répondit le Nara, tout aussi gêné.

Lors de la Quatrième Guerre, tous les shinobis hauts gradés de l'Alliance avaient eu accès aux différents rapports sur les membres de l'Akatsuki. C'est à la lecture de ces documents que Temari avait appris la mort d'Asuma Sarutobi. Sa rencontre avec Mirai et Kurenai, il y a quelques jours, avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle en avait déduit que la petite était bien la fille du sensei de l'équipe dix mais la kunoichi avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Shikamaru pour en être assurée.

-Ton équipe et toi, vous semblez bien vous occuper de Mirai. Déclara Temari avec douceur. Elle et sa mère sont à l'abri de tout besoin.

Shikamaru croisa les bras sur son torse. Temari vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du Nara. Une lueur de nostalgie mêlée à de la fierté apparut sur son visage.

-Nous serons toujours là pour elles. C'est ce qu'Asuma aurait voulu.

A l'extérieur, les gamins qui jouaient dans la rivière avaient rassemblés leurs vêtements et leurs affaires et s'étaient mis à courir complétement trempés pour rentrer chez eux avant qu'ils ne fassent nuit noire. Shikamaru se saisit de la tasse face à lui et but une gorgée de thé. Il vit Temari faire de même.

-Et, si un jour elle souhaite devenir une kunoichi, elle aura besoin d'un maitre, reprit Shikamaru.

Temari reposa sa tasse et le Nara vit un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de la kunoichi.

-Maintenant que tu es jōnin, tu es tout indiqué.

Shikamaru pouffa légèrement d'amusement. Temari s'appuya sur la table qui les séparait.

-Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent professeur.

Pris de court par la remarque de la blonde, Shikamaru croisa les bras et tenta de dissimuler sa gêne. Il ne sut pas comment interpréter le sourire de la kunoichi. Il essaya de s'en sortir par une pirouette.

-Je suis censé prendre ça pour un compliment ? dit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui lui était propre.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur la kunoichi. Ses traits se durcirent et son sourire disparut. Shikamaru réalisa, à cet instant, qu'il avait commis un faux pas.

-Je suis sérieuse, Shikamaru. Répliqua Temari.

-Oh …

Le Nara fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son embarras mais le mal était déjà fait. Temari s'adossa à la banquette et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur. Au dehors, on ne pouvait distinguer que les lueurs des lanternes allumées sur les bateaux et sur les pontons de la rive. La serveuse arriva à pas rapide à leurs tables avec un sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles, et les cartes des desserts en main.

-Voici pour vous. Annonça-t-elle en les tendant aux shinobis.

-Finalement, nous ne prendrons pas de dessert, répondit froidement Temari alors que Shikamaru frôlait la carte des desserts de la main.

* * *

La montée des escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel fut silencieuse. Temari précédait Shikamaru d'une foulée rapide. Le silence était de mise entre les deux shinobis depuis la fin du repas. La kunoichi sentait la fatigue venir et elle ne savait pas si cette fatigue provenait du voyage, du manque de sommeil ou bien du Nara qui l'accompagnait. Comment un être humain prétendu intelligent pouvait-il faire preuve d'une aussi grande stupidité ? Temari s'imaginait bien que le Nara devait surement se poser une multitude de questions suite à l'incident du repas, qu'il se sentait surement mal à l'aise de l'avoir vexé. Car oui, sur ce point, il avait réussi, avec brio. Qu'importe, pour le moment, il fallait dormir afin de reprendre la route au plus vite le lendemain en pleine. En espérant qu'ils aient tous les deux oubliés cet incident durant la nuit.

Arrivés au second étage, ils traversèrent un couloir parsemés de portes closes à la recherche de leur chambre. Temari se stoppa à la chambre 27 et inséra dans la serrure la clef qu'on lui avait remise à l'accueil. Après deux tours dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et Temari alluma l'interrupteur de la chambre. C'était une chambre qu'on pourrait retrouver dans n'importe quel hôtel : une entrée étroite encadrée par un grand placard et la porte donnant sur la salle de bain qui s'élargissait sur la pièce principale. Temari s'engouffra suivi par Shikamaru. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans la pièce : un meuble télé avec un vieux poste qu'on pouvait retrouver dans toutes les chambres de l'hôtel, un petit sofa placé en face avec quelques coussins et plus loin un lit deux places entourées de modestes tables de nuits surmontées de lampes de chevet.

Un unique lit. Temari avait pris en compte cette éventualité. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle entrevit à la mine de Shikamaru que celui-ci avait également considéré cette possibilité. Un moment de flottement passa alors qu'ils se fixaient intensément en l'attente d'une réponse.

-Je prends le canapé, dit finalement Shikamaru.

Il passa devant Temari et s'assit sur le sofa puis se mit à placer tous les coussins sur un accoudoir pour essayer de former un oreiller acceptable.

-Pour la suite du voyage, je ferais attention à bien préciser « deux lits ». dit Temari en posant son éventail et ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce.

Temari retira le plastron gris qui protégeait son torse ainsi que ses sandales. Elle ne pouvait exprimer ce sentiment de délivrance suite au retrait de ces engins de torture. Elle massa la plante de ces pieds. Le voyage ne faisait que commencer et la douleur n'allait pas s'arranger.

-La prochaine fois, si on se retrouve dans la même situation, je te laisserai le canapé. répliqua Shikamaru en enlevant sa veste de shinobi.

Temari aurait dû se douter qu'il allait sortir ça. Du pur Shikamaru. Egal à lui-même. Temari soupira de fatigue et enleva les élastiques qui maintenaient ses cheveux en quatre catogans. Elle passa devant le canapé en ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde. Alors qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle sentit que le regard du Nara s'était posé sur elle.

-Si tu continues à me faire des remarques aussi merdiques que celle de toute à l'heure, prépare-toi à dormir sur beaucoup de canapés dans les prochains jours …

Sur cette réplique, elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clef.

Maintenant, ils étaient à égalité. Alors qu'elle espérait une réponse du Nara, elle n'entendit que le silence. L'idée de Shikamaru blessé dans son orgueil satisfit beaucoup Temari. Cela lui rappelait la fois où elle lui avait sauvée la vie face à une kunoichi d'Oto. Elle alluma le robinet et se nettoya le visage.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit Shikamaru, enroulé dans sa couverture de voyage, allongé sur le canapé, les pieds dépassant au dessus d'un accoudoir. Il lui tournait le dos et elle ne savait pas s'il s'était déjà endormi. Temari rejoignit le lit et s'affaira à chercher quelque chose à mettre pour la nuit. Elle sortit un de ses parchemins de stockage qu'elle avait donné au Nara pour qu'il les mette son sac. Elle déroula le parchemin puis l'activa et dans un léger « plop », une pile de vêtements apparut. Profitant qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'angle de vision du Nara, elle dégrafa sa jupe bleue et la laissa tomber au sol pour enfiler un short. Elle hésita à aller ouvrir la fenêtre, il faisait chaud dans la chambre.

Temari tira la couette, la repoussa au pied du lit et s'installa sous les draps frais. Shikamaru se tourna sur le canapé et remit en place les minuscules coussins qui lui servaient d'oreiller, ignorant la kunoichi de Suna. Lovée dans le grand lit et appuyée contre un oreiller moelleux, Temari attacha ses cheveux en une grande couette et se mit à imaginer l'air bougon de Shikamaru au matin suite à la nuit déplorable qu'il allait passer sur ce sofa inconfortable. D'un geste assuré, elle prit le second oreiller du lit et le lança sur le canapé. Shikamaru leva la tête vers le lit mais Temari avait déjà éteint la lumière.

-Bonne nuit.

Shikamaru enleva les coussins de l'accoudoir d'un revers de main pour le remplacer par l'oreiller. Il se renveloppa dans sa couverture dans le noir et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreille.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils accélèrent leur allure. Ils devaient rejoindre la côte à la fin du jour, leur bateau pour Mizu no Kuni partant le lendemain. La matinée fut marquée par la pluie qui s'abattit immédiatement après le départ du « Repos de la Carpe ». L'air était néanmoins saturé par la chaleur. Après quelques jours de canicule, la pluie reprenait ses droits pour un certain laps de temps.

Cela aurait pu décourager n'importe quel voyageur. Bien au contraire, cela poussa les deux jōnins à se hâter. Oubliant les routes, ils avaient rejoints la cime des arbres et s'étaient élancés à travers les branches, filant entre les feuilles à la manière des shinobis. La forêt leur offrait une légère protection contre la pluie et leur permettait de prendre une voie plus directe là où des chemins se seraient révélés longs et tortueux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, il était midi passé mais ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour ne pas s'arrêter avant d'atteindre le port de Shuppan, leur destination. La pluie se stoppa peu de temps après qu'ils aient quitté la forêt pour poursuivre leur course dans les vallons du Pays du Feu. Ils rejoignirent un des grands axes du pays qui filait directement jusqu'à la côte Est concomitant au fleuve et ne dévièrent plus de leur chemin jusqu'à Shuppan. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la mer, ils sentaient que le vent s'intensifiait transportant l'odeur salée de l'océan. Le paysage aussi changeait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Les villages et les villes se faisaient plus rares tout comme les cultures et les pâturages tandis que le terrain se montrait plus montagneux et stérile.

La route les mena à travers une vallée qui s'ouvrait sur l'océan. Un imposant rocher de pierre s'enfonçait dans la mer comme la proue d'un gigantesque navire de roc. Cette partie de la côte était constituée de falaises balayées par les vents et les vagues qui menaçaient de s'effondrer à chaque tempête ce qui rendait la région atypique. On préférait s'installer plus au sud, là où le vent se fait plus timide, où le sable est immaculé et la mer calme. L'endroit n'était pas un haut lieu de tourisme mais il s'agissait d'un important lieu de transit de marchandises étant donné que c'était le point sur le continent le plus proche de Mizu no Kuni. Le port de Shuppan avait perduré grâce aux pécheurs, aux marchands et parfois grâce aux malfrats qui faisaient de la contrebande dans les archipels de l'Est. C'était ce qui faisait la force de Shuppan. Ce village logé au creux du roc surplombant l'océan était une destination incontournable pour tous ceux qui désiraient rejoindre Mizu no Kuni au plus vite.

Dès leur arrivée à Shuppan, les jōnin ne désiraient pas perdre du temps en visitant la ville portuaire, ils devaient trouver un hôtel ou une auberge pour passer la nuit. Avant même qu'ils aient atteint le port de la ville, quelqu'un les interpella :

-Temari-san !

Shikamaru et Temari levèrent la tête en direction de la provenance de la voix. Sur le haut d'un toit, une silhouette leur adressait un signe de la main. Sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de la distinguer clairement, elle se laissa tomber de toit en toit pour les rejoindre.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir, Temari-san.

Shikamaru ne reconnut pas la personne qui venait de les saluer, bien qu'il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu, ses souvenirs étaient flous. Ce n'était pas le cas de Temari.

-C'est réciproque Chōjūrō-san, répondit la kunoichi d'un ton poli avec le sourire.

L'épéiste de Kiri avait changé depuis la dernière fois que la kunoichi l'avait vu. Il avait grandi et avait pris de la carrure et elle avait relevé que sa voix était devenue plus grave. La nature avait enfin rattrapé ce shinobi à l'aspect enfantin. Cela rappela à Temari comment ses petits frères étaient également passés de simples gamins aux adultes qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Enfin, « adultes », c'était plus une façon de parler. Malgré les centimètres qu'il avait gagnés, Chōjūrō n'avait pas changé pour le reste. Toujours affublé de ses lunettes, l'épéiste portait sa large épée Hiramekarei, enveloppée de bandages, dans son dos tandis que sa panoplie de vêtements tournait toujours autour du gris et du bleu pâle. Le shinobi de Kiri dévoila sa dentition acérée aux deux arrivants.

-Je vous attendais, dit-il. Mizukage-sama m'a envoyé pour vous accompagner jusqu'à Kiri.

Chōjūrō semblait toujours aussi respectueux et aimable comme Temari avait pu le remarquer à de nombreuses reprises lors des rencontres entre les Cinq Kages. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu grandir et être formé comme machine à tuer pendant la période du Village Sanglant de Kiri.

-Pardonnez-moi, déclara Chōjūrō embarrassé à l'attention de Shikamaru. Je crois me souvenir que nous nous sommes déjà croisés mais je ne me souviens plus de votre nom. Veuillez m'excuser…

De ce côté-là, Shikamaru n'était guère mieux.

-Shikamaru Nara, jōnin de Konoha, présenta Temari en montrant son comparse de la main.

Temari l'ayant déjà introduit, Shikamaru se contenta d'une main tendue et d'un léger et presque maladroit « Enchanté ».

-De même, Shikamaru-san, répondit Chōjūrō en serrant la main du Nara.

-Nous étions en train de chercher un endroit pour dormir. Expliqua Temari. Est-ce que vous connaissez un hôtel non loin du port ?

-J'ai déjà pris l'initiative de réserver deux chambres dans un établissement non loin du quai d'amarrage de notre vaisseau. Vous n'avez pas à vous souciez de ça.

La douleur aux jambes de Temari s'était ranimée durant la course d'aujourd'hui et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire le tour de Shuppan pour trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Shikamaru semblait partager son soulagement alors qu'elle l'apercevait en train de s'étirer, harassé par leur trajet.

-J'espère que cet établissement dispose d'un restaurant car je meurs de faim, dit Shikamaru.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les trois shinobis se retrouvaient attablés à l'hôtel-restaurant « La Baleine », où ils devaient passer la nuit. Shikamaru et Chōjūrō s'étaient placés sur une même banquette laissant l'unique kunoichi sur la banquette opposée. Le repas qu'ils avaient commandé tournait principalement sur les activités propres à la ville de Shuppan : la pêche. On leur servi une soupe de poissons très épicée que Shikamaru avala sans plaisir. Ensuite on leur servi quelques tranches de gingembre ainsi un plateau de sushis aux différents variétés qu'on pêchait au large des côtes que Shikamaru dégusta en espérant qu'ils feraient passer le gout trop relevé de la soupe.

-Comment se porte votre village ? demanda Shikamaru à l'adresse de Chōjūrō. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les rapports, vos shinobis ont des difficultés à remplir toutes les missions qu'on vous offre.

Le ton de Shikamaru n'était nullement accusateur mais cela réussit à déstabiliser le Chōjūrō, faisant ressortir sa timidité.

-C'est vrai … que … nous avons du mal à remplir toutes les missions qu'on nous confie. Nos effectifs ont diminués depuis la guerre. Expliqua l'épéiste de Kiri. Et nous n'avions jamais reçu autant de requêtes de missions depuis le début de la guerre civile. Cela nous oblige à effectuer deux missions à la fois sans garantie de pouvoir remplir les deux dans les délais….

-La faute aux daimyos…, soupira Shikamaru. S'ils n'avaient pas signé cet accord sur la redistribution des requêtes entre les Cinq Villages, vous ne crouleriez pas sous les demandes de missions. Konoha et Kumo pouvaient accepter certaines de ces requêtes pour permettre à Kiri de se remettre à son rythme.

-Nous avons tous perdu des shinobis, répliqua Temari. Je ne pense pas que Kumo et Konoha auraient pu changer grand-chose à la situation à Kiri. Les shinobis de Konoha doivent enchainer les missions et Kumo doit rebâtir ce qui a été détruit par la guerre. Même si c'est difficile, Kiri doit surmonter ses épreuves pour prouver que la guerre ne l'a pas affaibli mais l'a rendu plus fort. S'il se repose maintenant sur les autres villages, alors Kiri sera dépendant à jamais de leur aide.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, intrigué.

-Je pensais que le but de l'Alliance Shinobi était une plus forte coopération entre les villages. Dit-il. Avec le manque de shinobis, la reconstruction, les conséquences de la guerre, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour une entraide entre les villages.

-Oui, oui … vous avez raison. Avança Chōjūrō néanmoins hésitant.

A cet instant, le repas avait été mis en hiatus. Plus aucun met n'était mis en bouche et toute l'attention se focalisait sur le shinobi de Konoha et la kunoichi de Suna. Shikamaru et Temari se jaugeaient du regard tandis que Chōjūrō les observait avec du recul, désirant rester en retrait à leur débat.

-L'entraide entre les villages est essentielle, reprit Temari. Mais cette coopération ne doit pas se faire au détriment des petits villages…

-Comme Kiri et Suna … coupa Shikamaru.

Sa remarque avait fait réagir Temari. Suna avait toujours été l'un des villages les plus faibles. Le Pays du Vent était un désert aride et stérile. Sa population était éparse et ses richesses moindres. Le pays était le moins riche de tous les Cinq Grandes Nations. Malgré les caravanes transportant les pierres et minéraux précieux trouvés dans les mines du pays, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec les Pays du Feu, de la Foudre et de la Terre. Le village de Suna subissait aussi cette infériorité par rapport aux autres villages. Le Daimyo du Vent avait autrefois conclu un accord avec Konoha pour transférer une partie des contrats des missions au village de la Feuille. Face à ça, Rasa, le père de Temari, le Yondaime Kazekage, avait décidé de s'allier avec le village d'Oto d'Orochimaru pour porter un coup fatal à Konoha. On connaissait les conséquences de cet acte.

-Oui, Suna et Kiri ne doivent pas être les villages aliénés qui doivent se reposer sur la force des autres. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La coopération entre les villages doit se fonder sur un pied d'égalité entre les villages sinon l'Alliance que nous avons formée lors de la guerre éclatera en morceaux. Kiri doit pouvoir remplir les missions qu'on lui assigne sans le concours de Konoha et Suna sinon il risque de devenir un simple exécutant qui accomplit les basses œuvres.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu simple comme raisonnement ? demanda Shikamaru en grimaçant. La coopération entre Konoha et Suna s'est bien déroulée ces dernières années. Cela a permis à Suna de renforcer son économie ainsi que sa puissance militaire. Cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour Kiri.

-C'est plus que certain, répondit Temari en croisant les bras. Mais pour Suna et Konoha c'était un accord entre deux villages, entre deux daimyos. Là on se trouve dans un accord entre cinq villages et malheureusement les accords passés pour le moment restent incertains pour l'avenir. Les daimyos étaient conscients de la menace que représentait Madara Uchiha et ainsi ils ont accepté l'Alliance Shinobi. La guerre est finie et les shinobis veulent que cette coopération se poursuive mais je doute que les daimyos soient de cet avis.

Shikamaru n'avait pas eu vent de la position des daimyos. D'un simple coup d'œil à Chōjūrō, Shikamaru vit par sa moue qu'il en savait plus que lui.

-J'ai été à une réunion conjointe des Kages et des daimyos. Poursuivit Temari. On devait y discuter de l'Alliance sur le long terme, sur ce qu'elle devait apporter. Les Kages étaient optimistes et faisaient preuve de bonne entente mais ce n'était pas le cas des daimyos. Ils se sont montrés méfiants envers le projet et la politique n'a pas tardé à se mêler aux enjeux….

-Le daimyo de la Terre et celui du Vent étaient en désaccord sur une taxe commerciale que le premier imposait au second. Déclara Chōjūrō d'une voix presque inaudible. Ils se sont disputés pendant une dizaine de minutes, ce qui a échauffé les esprits. Par la suite, le daimyo de la Foudre a accusé le daimyo du Feu d'avoir été influencé par les shinobis de Konoha pour permettre cette alliance. Ils se sont insultés pendant tout le reste de la réunion tandis que le daimyo de l'Eau observait tout cela avec indifférence…

Temari acquiesça à chaque parole du shinobi de Kiri avant de reprendre :

-Les luttes de pouvoir entre les daimyos rendent cette Alliance Shinobi délicate à mettre œuvre. Les Kages et les villages peuvent coopérer mais cela doit forcément passer par une entente entre les Cinq Grandes Nations. Pour l'instant, chaque daimyo souhaite conserver son autorité et cela bloque toute avancée dans l'évolution actuelle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Shikamaru, qui semblait déjà connaitre la réponse.

La réplique de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre.

-Les daimyos doivent être écartés. Ce sont de vieux seigneurs qui ne représentent plus le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Ce sont les Kages qui devraient décider, avoir le dernier mot. Les daimyos sont de simples entités, des hommes de paille entourés de conseillers qui prennent les vraies décisions mais sans la force armée des shinobis, ils sont incapables de gouverner correctement le pays. Selon mon opinion, les Kages devraient détenir le pouvoir.

Avant que Shikamaru ait pu répondre, Chōjūrō se lança :

-Je … Je suis d'accord avec vous, Temari-san. Les daimyos disent détenir le pouvoir et avoir l'amont sur les Kages et les shinobis mais celui du pays de l'Eau est resté impuissant lorsque la guerre civile a éclaté à Kiri. Il n'a rien fait pour stopper le conflit et il a été incapable de protéger les populations civiles. Si quelque chose de similaire se reproduisait, le daimyo n'aurait aucun pouvoir pour l'empêcher. Seuls les shinobis peuvent protéger les pays contre ce qui les menacent.

Temari ne put se retenir d'afficher un léger rictus satisfait après le soutien inattendu du jeune épéiste et elle se tourna vers la mine perplexe de Shikamaru.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, avoua Shikamaru. Les daimyos sont les vestiges d'un autre temps. Leur autorité est limitée en comparaison des Kages et pourtant les shinobis doivent se conformer à leurs décisions.

-L'Alliance Shinobi ne pourra pas se concrétiser totalement sans que les daimyos soient peu à peu écartés du pouvoir, déclara Temari.

-Il ne s'agirait pas de les écarter du pouvoir mais de se montrer patient et surtout que les shinobis ne perdent pas de vue les objectifs de l'Alliance Shinobi. Les rancunes entre les villages s'estompent avec le temps et je pense que cela ira dans la même direction pour les daimyos lorsqu'ils réaliseront qu'ils ont des objectifs communs.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Konoha et Kumo devraient-ils aider Kiri si l'Alliance Shinobi ne peut se concrétiser maintenant et a besoin de temps ? demanda Temari.

Shikamaru semblait s'attendre à cette question. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-C'est simple. La guerre a créé des liens entre les Cinq Villages. Dit-il. La coopération entre les shinobis a permis la fin de la guerre et ce malgré les nombreux conflits qui les divisaient. Ce serait une erreur de dénouer les liens qui ont unis les cinq villages et les shinobis dans la douleur et le désespoir de la guerre. Pour éviter que l'Alliance ne s'effondre sur elle-même, il faut tout faire pour resserrer les liens entre les villages, même si cela déplait aux daimyos.

Temari était plus que sceptique mais Chōjūrō avait compris le point du vue du Nara.

-Et si les daimyos s'obstinent ? Envisagea Chōjūrō.

-Il faudra leur tenir tête. Répliqua Shikamaru. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, dit-il avec un léger rire, les daimyos ne peuvent pas forcer la main des shinobis. Les daimyos ont besoin que les shinobis exécutent certaines tâches qu'ils sont incapables d'accomplir par eux-mêmes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'accepteront. Les enjeux sont bien trop importants.

Temari reconnut que le Nara avait raison sur ce point. L'enjeu de cette Alliance Shinobi dépassait la simple lutte de pouvoirs entre les seigneurs féodaux. C'était quelque chose de bien plus grand, quelque que chose qui était inenvisageable il y a quelques années. Une paix durable entre les Cinq Villages shinobis. L'Alliance Shinobi avait balayé plus d'un demi-siècle de guerre et de massacre et effacé les rancœurs qui animaient les shinobis de chaque village pour les unir contre un ennemi commun. Madara Uchiha, dans sa folie, avait permis cette union des villages qui offrait la possibilité d'une paix entre les anciens ennemis.

Shikamaru ne voulut rien ajouter de plus. Tout avait été dit et Temari préféra ne pas répondre. Les yeux sombres du brun étaient passés sur elle et la kunoichi comprit ce que signifiait son regard. Malgré leurs différences de point de vue, l'objectif de l'Alliance Shinobi était le leur : la consécration de la paix entre les villages shinobi. Et c'est pour cela que cette mission leur avait été assignée. L'examen chûnin devait resserrer les membres de l'Alliance Shinobi et rassembler les anciennes et les nouvelles générations de shinobi : celles qui célébreraient la paix et celles qui ne connaitraient jamais la guerre.

Ils reprirent leurs repas lorsqu'un nouveau groupe de personnes entra dans la salle à manger de « la Baleine ». Le restaurant n'était pas plein et les clients mangeaient dans le calme contrairement à ce qui s'était passé au « repos de la Carpe » la veille. L'arrivée de ce groupe attira cependant l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la salle. Autant par leur tenue et par leurs attitudes, le quatuor soignait sa différence avec le reste des personnes de la salle.

Le meneur du quatuor était un homme noir portant de petites lunettes rondes et une coupe blonde à l'iroquoise qui contrastait avec sa couleur de peau. Il était suivi par deux personnes au physique radicalement opposé. Un colosse chauve à la corpulence massive et au regard rêveur côtoyait une jouvencelle brune dont la moitié du visage était cachée par une mèche de cheveux dévoilant un unique œil azur. Celui qui fermait la marche était un homme svelte aux cheveux bleus, il n'avait presque que la peau sur les os et son visage allongé le faisait paraitre très grand.

Leurs tenues n'étaient pas communes. Le leader portait un manteau rouge ouvert, dévoilant sa musculature, et dont les manches avaient été arrachés volontairement tout comme son pantalon qui semblait déchiré au niveau des genoux. Le plus corpulent portait un simple tee-shirt orange et un short qui dévoilait ses bras et ses jambes aussi massives que le reste de son corps. La seule femme du quatuor portait une tunique noire à capuche sur une robe fendue aux teintes verdâtres qui lui descendait sous les genoux. Le dernier portait une tenue en accord avec ces cheveux : un gilet bleu léger sur un pantalon sombre bouffant qui rappelait ceux des shinobis. Autour de son front, il portait un bandeau jaune tel un bandeau frontal pouvant porter la marque au fer d'un village ninja.

Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire avec une assurance pleine de suffisance. C'était surtout l'homme à l'iroquois qui marquait par l'arrogance qui émanait de lui. Il parcourait la salle d'un œil attentif derrière ses lunettes rondes sans que personne ne puisse apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Le colosse et la femme paraissaient totalement indifférents à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux tandis que le maigre tentait de singer le leader en marchant avec assurance et aplomb mais il se montrait bien plus maladroit. Lorsqu'il passa devant la table des trois shinobis, ses pupilles grises se posèrent immédiatement sur Chojûrô et ses yeux orgueilleux s'écarquillèrent.

-Chôjûrô ?

Un ange passa alors que l'épéiste de Kiri observa avec interrogation son interlocuteur tandis que l'attention de Shikamaru, Temari et du reste du quatuor s'était focalisé sur eux.

-Yu… Yubi ?

Chôjûrô avait marmonné ce nom mais un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme maigre.

-Chojûrô ! Ca fait un bail !

Le dénommé Yubi s'empressa de surplomber la table pour effectuer une rigoureuse et virile poignée de main à Chôjûrô.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient arrêtés pour revenir sur leur pas, l'homme à l'iroquois s'adressa à son compère :

-Oï, Yubi. Tu le connais ?

-Oui, répondit Yubi. On a presque grandi ensemble, on se connait depuis qu'on est mômes !

-C'est bon de te revoir Yubi, dit Chôjûrô avec sincérité. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Où étais-tu ?

Yubi se gratta la tête tout en affichant une moue gênée.

-C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça …

Yubi pivota la tête vers ses comparses pour s'apercevoir que l'homme à l'iroquois le fixait derrière les verres sombres de ses lunettes.

-Oh … Euh… Désolé, je dois faire les présentations.

Yubi montra l'homme à l'iroquois qui renifla avec fierté.

-Voilà mes potes, Tsuru, le mec aux lunettes stylés. La fille avec nous, c'est Daiya et le grand machin c'est Hataku mais on l'appelle Taku.

Daiya esquissa un léger « Salut » alors que Taku leva légèrement la main en guise de salutations. Tsuru s'adressa aux ninjas réunis autour de la table :

-C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des frères et sœurs shinobis.

Temari et Shikamaru songèrent à la même chose. Ces quatre là étaient des shinobis ? Et pourtant avec leurs tenues extravagantes, rien ne leur permettait de dire qu'ils étaient des ninjas aucun bandeau frontal et aucun ustensile de combat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là alors Chôjûrô ? demanda Yubi.

-Je suis en mission pour Mizukage-sama, répondit l'épéiste. Je dois escorter ceux qui organiseront les prochains examens Chûnin.

Temari et Shikamaru sentirent les yeux du quatuor se poser sur eux.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont un nom ? Ces organisateurs ? demanda Tsuru en affichant un rictus moqueur.

Les deux jōnins ne perdirent pas un instant pour lui répondre tour à tour :

-Shikamaru Nara de Konoha.

-Temari de Suna.

-Je me souviens de vous.

La voix de Daiya était monocorde et ne trahissait aucune émotion, uniquement un sentiment de neutralité, un ton dénué d'entrain.

-Vous êtes la sœur du Kazekage. J'étais sous vos ordres durant la guerre. J'étais dans la quatrième division des forces armées.

Temari n'avait jamais vu cette fille auparavant. La quatrième division comportait des centaines de shinobis. Elle ne se souvenait que peu des visages de ceux qui avaient combattu avec elle, qu'ils aient survécu ou succombé.

-De quel village êtes-vous ? Questionna Temari avec curiosité.

-Iwa, répondit Daiya de façon concise.

Temari avait beau chercher et ne voyait pas pourquoi une kunoichi d'Iwa et un shinobi de Kiri se retrouveraient au Pays du Feu dans de tels accoutrements. Concernant Tsuru, tout semblait indiquer qu'il provenait de Kumo ce qui rendait les interrogations de Temari encore plus nébuleuses.

-Et toi, Yubi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ? demanda Chôjûrô.

Yubi croisa le regard de Tsuru dissimulé derrière ses lunettes. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-On est en train de faire un truc énorme, souffla Yubi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous en entendrez parler bien assez tôt … répliqua Tsuru. Allez les gars, on va manger.

Le quatuor salua les jōnins et rejoignit une table au fond de la salle. A la seconde où ils s'installèrent, Taku se saisit des baguettes et tambourina avec rapidité et précision sur les verres disposées devant lui alors que les autres remuaient la tête au son des cliquetis aigus. Leurs voisins commencèrent à se montrer agacer par leur agitation alors que ces derniers semblaient se considérer comme seuls dans le réfectoire.

Temari, Shikamaru et Chôjûrô observèrent le quatuor pendant quelques minutes, fascinés par cet étrange groupe. Puis une fois le réfectoire vidé à cause du bruit provoqué par Yubi, Tsuru, Daiya et Taku, ils terminèrent leur repas puis montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leur chambre.

* * *

Au moment où Shikamaru se décida à vider son sac pour y trouver ses affaires, il constata qu'il détenait les parchemins de stockage que Temari lui avait confié auparavant. Il en déduisit que la blonde avait surement besoin de ses affaires avant d'aller se coucher. Il récupéra les deux parchemins et se décida à aller les rendre. Il posa son sac entre les deux lits individuels et abandonna Chōjūrō qui était en train de brosser ses dents aiguisés dans la salle de bain pour sortir de la chambre. Le couloir de l'hôtel était très étroit. La distance entre la chambre de Shikamaru et Chōjūrō et celle de Temari était minime. D'un simple pas en dehors de la chambre, Shikamaru se trouvait devant celle de la kunoichi de Suna.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Shikamaru s'attendait déjà à la remarque de la blonde. « Tu aurais dû penser à me les rendre avant qu'on ne descende au réfectoire » ou encore « Tu en as mis du temps ». Il l'entendait comme si elle le prononçait elle-même avec sa voix et son intonation. Un temps passa et personne ne lui ouvrit. Shikamaru frappa de nouveau à la porte. Il observa avec plus d'attention les parchemins de stockage de Temari qu'il avait en main. Un parchemin s'extirpa malencontreusement de sa paume et tomba sur la moquette bleue marine de l'hôtel. Shikamaru s'empressa de le récupérer et c'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Shikamaru leva les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec une paire de jambes nues d'où ruisselaient quelques gouttes d'eau.

Son regard remonta des jambes aux cuisses puis jusqu'au peignoir blanc dans lequel était enroulé la kunoichi. Shikamaru se releva d'un seul aplomb pour se mettre au niveau des pupilles vertes de Temari. Ses cheveux blonds mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient le décolleté du peignoir où Shikamaru aperçut quelques perles d'eau. Ce peignoir embrassait les courbes du corps de la kunoichi et mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Il espéra que Temari ne l'avait pas vu détourner les yeux

Bien que surprise de prime abord, le visage de Temari s'était radoucit et elle affichait un sourire amusé au Nara. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son embarras. Cependant, les joues rouges du Nara le trahissaient.

-Enfin, tu te décides enfin à venir me rendre mes affaires ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras après avoir remarqué les parchemins dans la main du Nara.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans répondre avant de porter son attention sur les parchemins.

-Ou… Oui. balbutia-t-il. Pardon de ne pas te les avoir apportés plus tôt. Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé…

Il lui tendit les parchemins en portant son regard sur les yeux verts de la kunoichi tout en évitant que celui-ci ne dérive sur d'autres parties de l'anatomie de la blonde. Temari prit les parchemins et les porta contre son torse. Les deux jōnins restèrent quelques secondes figés dans le silence en se jaugeant du regard.

-Merci, dit-elle en mettant fin au silence, toujours avec le sourire.

-De … de rien, répliqua Shikamaru en tournant les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Avant qu'il ait pu rejoindre le seuil, elle l'interpella :

-Shikamaru.

Le Nara se stoppa et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Temari se tenait toujours à l'entrée de sa chambre. Shikamaru connaissant bien des facettes de Temari mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la kunoichi ainsi. Son sourire était doux, plein de malice et Shikamaru crut apercevoir quelque chose qui animait ses yeux mais il était incapable de le décrire sur l'instant. Hébété, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle qui lui souffla :

-Bonne nuit.

De manière, presque automatique, instinctif, Shikamaru lui répondit :

-Bonne nuit.

Il vit le doux sourire de Temari jusqu'à ce que cette dernière referme la porte de sa chambre. Le Nara demeura immobile sur le seuil à fixer la porte de la kunoichi jusqu'à ce que les lumières du couloir de l'hôtel s'éteignent l'invitant à rejoindre son lit. Il referma la porte de la chambre en laissant échapper dans un soupir :

- _Mendokusē_.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu, autant que cela m'a plu de l'écrire._  
 _En espérant vous retrouver très bientôt pour la seconde partie et la suite de mes projets, je vous dis : "A la prochaine !"_


End file.
